Butterfly
by miisharia
Summary: She simply wanted a peaceful life; quiet, without any family members bugging her about what to do with her own life. That was why she even moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as a peaceful life. Especially when you had a devil incarnation in the form of an informant himself, and a super human with immense strength on your sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Butterfly**

**Summary: She simply wanted a peaceful life; quiet, without any family members bugging her about what to do with her own life. That was why she even moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as a peaceful life. Especially when you had a devil incarnation in the form of an informant himself, and a super human with immense strength on your sides. Shizuo/OC/Izaya.**

**Author's note: Hello, people! As you can see, I'm new in this fandom (more like, back after so long) and I've already shoved an OC/Characters fic down your throat. Sigh, I'm sorry about that (not really, no). This idea has been bugging me for awhile and reading some OC-centric fics certainly made me wanna make one myself, so here it is! I hope I can somehow entertain you with my dumb writing, heheheh.**

**Warning(s): Typos, grammar errors, confusing structures (maaaybe), cursing, OOC considering this fandom's characters are hell bent complicated.**

**This fic took place when Ryuugamine Mikado first met Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.**

**I do not own anyone except for my little dumb OC.**

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Satu<strong>

Farfalla Hadiwidjaja was a normal girl. She liked fashion as much as other people did, although she preferred simple clothes over anything frilly, it was still normal. Even though she preferred spicy stuffs over anything sweet, even though she preferred black over pink, even though she preferred reading and writing over singing and dancing, even though she preferred to listen rather than talking and boasting, even though she preferred to be alone and in small area of peace rather than flocking with groups and hanging out, even though she preferred to just say anything outrightly rather than beating around the bush and sweet coating her words, she was still normal. She still ate sweets, used pink stuffs, sung and danced, talked and poured her heart out, and hung out with friends and being polite with her words. But she had things she preferred more than anything.

Farfalla was normal. It was not supposed to be her problem when people judged her because of her tomboyish sense of fashion, because she didn't talk much, because she preferred solace over social life, because she wrote and drew almost everytime she was bored, because she absolutely loved spicy foods that could possibly harm her stomach, because her words were almost sarcastic.

But apparently it was, because her parents would always scold her, because her aunts and uncles and grandparents would try to console her from being herself, because her friends called her an odd ball, because she'd cry when she was shunned out of the group even though she still wished to be there even for a small bit, even though she did distance herself a bit to avoid getting hurt.

She still got hurt anyway.

It was a repetitive cycle. One she was sick of.

That was why when she had finished her studies, she quickly moved to another country, her choice being Japan. Not that she was expecting _anything_ from the country. For her, everywhere would be the same. Same judging people, same sneers directed at the weak, same looks of disgust directed toward people in particular. No where was perfect, and she acknowledged that.

It was with pessimism that she boarded to Japan, finding a bit run-down apartment for her to live in, and started a new life.

There would be no parents to bug her to act lady-like. There would be no friends to take her to parties filled with alcohol she clearly didn't belong in.

She was not free _(because no one could truly be free, because there would always be something weighing them down in this world, because there would always be agony)_ but at the very least, it was better than nothing.

Flopping down on the futon, she sighed. The jetlag was still on her. Her stuffs were still packed neatly inside some boxes. But she was too tired, she was too sleepy to even function properly. Letting out a yawn, she snuggled more to the not-so-uncomfortable futon and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up on 1 PM.<p>

Blinking her bleary eyes she ignored how water spilled from the corners of her eyes and yawned, straightening up. It was after she took a shower was when she noticed how hungry she actually was, slightly tanned hand holding the area where her stomach was and sighed, ignoring her still packed stuffs to explore the town and buy some food and necessities. Whatever. She needed to explore anyway, and luckily, she might be able to spot some areas where she could take a job or something.

So exploring she did, her dark brown eyes gazing on the numerous buildings and signs, taking a note to herself which buildings she passed just so she wouldn't be lost and unable to get back to her apartment. It would be too pathetic, even for her. And while she could just ask people for directions... She was a bit shy (if anyone would say, she was a scaredy cat until provoked). Sighing once again, her stomach grumbled and her eyebrow ticked in slight annoyance, wondering which would be the nearest restaurant or food court she could find. And hopefully, cheap as well. Considering she hadn't gotten a job here and her current budget was limited.

Looking around, she kept on walking while trying to spot any nearest restaurants available (she inwardly cringed when she saw one, but with somehow high price), and stopped short in surprise when a flyer was shoved in front of her face, nearly hitting her nose by centimeters. Baffled, she took a few steps back, mouth dropping slightly with the sight in front of her.

It was a huge man (huge seemed to even be an understatement here) wearing something white (she quickly recognized it as something waiters or cooks wore in... what was it, ramen restaurant?) and having a big smile on his face. A small sound of surprise left her lips, but she quickly shut her mouth in an attempt to be polite, knowing that to gape in front of a stranger who was wearing a friendly smile was something incredibly rude, and waited for the other to speak, taking the flyer with uncertain hands.

If anything, the man's smile actually grew.

"_Ojou-chan_, come eat in Russian Sushi! Want to eat sushi? Sushi good! Make you happy!"

Ah, so it was a sushi restaurant. Although it was strange for a sushi to be, you know, _Russian_, but looking at the man and his funny accent, she could only conclude the man was Russian, and mostlikely, the chef or the founder of this restaurant, too.

Looking at the flyer, her eyes scanned the pictures and felt her mouth begun to water. Gulping down her appetite a little bit, Farfalla croaked out. "Um... I only want to spend 1000 yen..." She expected the man's shoulders to slump a little, but his smile did not falter and he quickly nodded.

"It's okay! Sushi cheap! Makes you happy!"

Rubbing the back of her head, she nodded quite sheepishly. Well, she had heard there were sushi that cost around 200 to 500 yen per plate, so, she guessed she could at least eat some as breakfast (if sushi was even _good_ as breakfast, she did not know of). "Alright, then. Um... Mr...?"

"The name's Simon Brezhnev! Come in, come in!" And with a smile, the twenty-five year old woman nodded, making her way inside as Simon greeted the man behind the counter. "Dennis! Sushi for the Ojou-chan!"

The man, mostlikely the chef, named Dennis nodded curtly and she shuffled her feet to sit down in the nearest empty seat and looked around, a bit confused on which she should pick. Asking for recommendations (noting curtly that her budget was quite low, in which he smiled lightly at that in amusement), she soon ate.

...Fucking hell. It was delicious.

Wiping her lips when she was over with, she handed the cash to Dennis and gave her thanks, walking out from the restaurant to see Simon still giving passerby the flyers. Most ran away, taking the flyer in frighten, or gape at his big, intimidating look. Huh... People were scared of him? Though, yeah, she was shocked too, at first sight; but she was one who wouldn't judge a book by its cover, and she focused on his honest, kind dark eyes instead of his big composure anyway. Shrugging, she continued to walk. She spotted a 100 yen shop somewhere during her walk here, so she could buy her necessities there.

"Ojou-chan! Did you eat well? Sushi good?"

Blinking at the sudden question, Farfalla noticed Simon had stopped handing out flyers to look at her. "Oh- Oh, yeah. Thank you, Simon. It was really good," she smiled, her tone light and a bit sheepish as she tried to be as polite as possible. "And you can call me Farfalla, I do not mind."

His eyes lightened up in recognition upon the name (not her, of course, because they never met before). "Farfalla! Butterfly, yes? Italian?"

Nodding, she smiled. "Only the name, though; I'm sure you can notice it."

The man smiled, and she waved as she walked away.

First friend? Gained.

* * *

><p>The shopping spree took around 30 minutes, considering the fact that she was not one who actually liked to go shopping. She bought what she knew she needed, and that was it. Besides, she was saving up money until she got a job. So her decisions 'till now were an OK. Farfalla only needed simple things, and with simple things she could live on. Let the rest of her money be used for other necessary fees, she was content that way.<p>

Carrying two plastic bags filled with bath stuffs, lotions to prevent mosquito bites, some instant foods and drinks, and other stuffs, she walked back silently, completely at peace. It was nice, to not have anyone bothering you every second possible, or telling you what to do and what not. Though she knew such peace would end in, maybe, a few days, give or take. It would be wise for her to enjoy the last bits of peace and solace she had before she had to work and socialize again (talking about socialize... Her apartment wasn't _that_ run down that she could provide herself internet there. Maybe she should start plugging her laptop after she got home today). Humming and nodding in agreement with her own random ideas, she was about to continue walking.

When a convenience store trash can hit a guy across the street.

Blinking in surprise, she hid a grimace because that would hurt. A lot. Though she had to blink in another surprise when the man stood up as if that didn't affect him as much as it should've been. The man in eskimo jacket limped a bit, though, and the black haired woman noticed that, as well as the smirk and small, well hidden grimace on the man's feature.

"I... Za... Ya... Kun..."

Her gaze snapped to the side just like how other people were, and she caught the view of a blond man in a bartender suit (she questioned as to why would a bartender roaming around the place like this, but she set the small thought aside first in order to fully comprehend that he was actually _very_ attractive), a huge smirk on his face even though he looked quite pissed off.

The man in eskimo jacket said something, but she was too far away to truly listen to what he was saying.

And before she knew it, her peace had ended right at that point.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoopsies. Hope this is OK for a starter. I kinda forgot what happened in the part where Ryuugamine Mikado met Izaya and Shizuo, and since my internet is slow I gotta search for my DRRR DVD first. So yeahhhh, this is it for now. Review, so I can know whether you like it or not!<strong>

***Hadiwidjaja is an old way of people in Indonesia to spell Hadiwijaya. Just like how long ago, it was Djakarta before it was changed into Jakarta. Also, some people said Hadiwidjaja as Hadiwijoyo, instead of Hadiwijaya. Mainly it's because their culture, I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Butterfly**

**Summary: She simply wanted a peaceful life; quiet, without any family members bugging her about what to do with her own life. That was why she even moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as a peaceful life. Especially when you had a devil incarnation in the form of an informant himself, and a super human with immense strength on your sides. Shizuo/OC/Izaya.**

**Author's note: Cries softly thank you for one who had reviewed! It meant so much for me; as well as for those who followed and favorite this story! I'm glad some liked this story, even though it was new and basically, only like, had tiny itsy bits of Simon while most of them are OC. Well, this story is OC-centric anyway, so forgive me for that. Anyway, considering I am not that... let's say, great at remembering stuffs, mistakes will happen in this chapter as I am _not_ exactly following the real plot line. Sorry about that! This and that might change a bit, depends on what my OC decides to do or not to do. So, yeah.**

**Warning(s): Typos, grammar errors, confusing structures (maaaybe), cursing, OOC considering this fandom's characters are hell bent complicated.**

**This fic took place when Ryuugamine Mikado first met Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.**

**I do not own anyone except for my little dumb OC.**

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dua<strong>

It was an interesting sight to see, at the very least. A guy in a bartender suit, smirking in a pretty much dangerous way toward the man who had been hit with a convenient store trash can just a few seconds ago, who was, surprisingly, smirking as well. Heck, he didn't look like he was in much pain anymore. He looked _thrilled_, even though alarmed and on full guard could be counted in as well. _Of course_, with someone who looked dangerous in front of him, of course one would be very well guarded. And was it the guy in bartender suit who threw the thing at him? Wait, was that even possible?

Raising her eyebrow, she realized there were three students near them, looking back and forth between the bartender and the eskimo men's conversation. Not that she could hear them, really. She _might_ be right across the street, but with so many people around, it would be hard to actually hear what they were saying. Not that she was interested in the first place, though. She noticed people were beginning to crowd a bit, although keeping a safe distance, as if they were expecting a brawl to happen soon (in which she had slight suspicion that might be the case). And looking back at the strange pair of men (because who wander around in a bartender suit and an eskimo jacket in this hot weather?), she blinked when the eskimo guy had pointed a knife toward the bartender.

Okay, things were getting dangerous, weren't it? Even more, some random gangster wanna-be were ganging up on them, armed with baseball bats and what not.

Narrowing her eyes, she turned around. She was not dealing with that shit. It was none of her business. There was nothing she could possibly do anyway. What should she even do? Try to stop them from fighting each other? Yeah, right. She might end up in the hospital bed, for all she knew. Or worse, maybe stabbed or beaten to death. Things were not all flowers and sparkles; there were dangerous stuffs going around in every corners, in every places.

Farfalla's intention to walk away, though, was halted, just as a man had shouted and a loud smack was heard. Turning back in surprise, she noticed blood dripping down the bartender's forehead. Her ebony hues had widened in alarm, in which a feeling of sympathy rushed inside her just like how it would always be since the very first time she could feel. She wondered if he could stay awake, for such a hard hit on the back of the head could possibly kill someone. People were murmuring, a lot of the previous crowds hastily walking away, wide eyed and mouth agape for those who stayed to stare. She caught the murmurs of 'anger', 'danger', 'Shizuo' and 'run' from the fleeting people, and the woman in her twenties could only blink. Whatever did that even mean...?

Titling her head she realized that the gangsters were absolutely horrified, in which it confused her so. Did they not mean to hit him square in the head? Or was it a mistake? They didn't mean to hit him? Judging from the looks, it was possible. Maybe one lackey screwed up? Maybe so. Frowning, she registered that the bartender had growled and stood completely still. He didn't even look like he was in pain! What the heck? First, the eskimo man hit by trash can, now a bartender guy hit square in the head, not even faltering in his steps even as blood trailed down from his forehead? This was getting way crazier than she had first thought.

She did a mistake. She should've started running now, she should've not stayed to see how it would turn out, she should've not tried to do things she shouldn't.

Just like what people said, curiosity killed the cat. And quite possibly, curiosity would kill her, too; seeing as the bartender now was throwing a huge tantrum and started hitting the gangsters for all they were worth for, after sending a guy flying _along with his clothes sent somewhere far because of the impact_. What the actual fuck.

Her eyebrows were furrowed as she watched. Nah, she couldn't believe this shit. Was this even real? The frown had deepened the more the fight lasted (she hated violence, it was something that did not stand good with her), but her eyes were glued to it, to how the bartender had moved swiftly to kick those gangsters asses, and when the eskimo guy decided to run, he lifted a vending machine with bare hands.

She decided that later tonight, she should browse pictures of kittens because these things were beginning to stress herself a little bit. The fuck was even happening? Jesus Christ, she didn't understand anymore. And just as he threw it away, Simon came from fucking nowhere (rationally. She _had_ to think rationally. There was an apartment there. Maybe he was doing delivery. Wait, since when? He _was_ handing out flyers when she was eating back then. But then again, she had been wandering around for quite awhile after eating) and stopped the flying vending machine with _bare hands_ as well, in which she wasn't as surprised as she expected herself to be (how intriguingly surprising). Simon, after all, had a big body and possibly good built to literally stop a vending machine with both hands. But the bartender guy? He might be tall and had built, too; but definitely smaller than Simon._  
><em>

That strength: it was something to be feared about, wasn't it? It made sense, how people were beginning to be wary and run the very moment he was hit. As if they knew that he would be beyond pissed and made this sort of mess. As if they could see what would happen.

What should she say, maybe this guy was actually famous for his vending machine throwing? It was not everyday and everywhere you see a guy who could throw a vending machine anyway.

"Shizuo, it's not good to fight," she heard Simon said rather easily, without even missing a beat or stuttering after stopping a vending machine with his hands. Eyebrows furrowed she stood still, watching as the bartender-or who Simon said as 'Shizuo'-roared and completely dismissed Simon's words and tried to punch the black guy. Well, _tried_, anyway, considering Simon was able to stop him. And just then, the highschool kids decided to run. Yeah, run, kids. That was the best thing you could do rather than standing there looking stupid.

She should go too, really. She should, like, go home and finally unpack her stuffs. But Simon...

* * *

><p>The fight didn't last that long, luckily. Considering Shizuo got tired of trying to chase the eskimo guy (if she remembered correctly, the bartender said the eskimo's name was... Isaya, right? Wait, or was it ihaya? Izaya? Imaya? Welp, whichever), so he simply stomped and seethed on his place, hands tucked inside his pockets. People were beginning to disperse, but Farfalla stood there, wondering when the hell was the bartender going to wipe the blood away.<p>

Simon had relaxed too, and when Shizuo's eyes settled on her, she cursed when he looked pissed again. Shit. Fuck. God damn it. What ever did she do?! Okay, sure, staring was not polite but could you _not_ stare when someone literally was bleeding and purposely ignoring his own injury?! Didn't it... Well, hurt?!

"What are you staring at?!" He spat, growling. The Butterfly flinched, though relaxed visibly when Simon glanced over her and called her with his strange, happy accent. Taking a deep breath (she knew she wasn't going out of this; Simon already called her and it would be rude to turn around and walk away like a boss when she was caught staring) she walked over to where the two men were, bowing down when she reached near them.

"I'm sorry for staring," Farfalla murmured as earnestly as possible, straightening herself up when she was done apologizing. She caught slight surprise in the bartender's eyes, yet there were still the anger and irritation lurking. Whoops?

The blond grunted and looked away, and she had to suppress a sigh. Pinching the bridge of her nose, her free hand took a handkerchief from her pocket, the soft pink cloth she used to bring everywhere just in case she needed it (in which it was... always close to none. God knows why she still brought them everywhere even to this day).

"Here you go, um... Shizu...o..." She trailed off, not wanting to mess up the guy's name and piss him off even further. Glancing at Simon for a small plead of help, she mumbled. "Um... His name.. Um, your name- It's Shizu..o... Right?"

"And what about it?" Still sounded pissed. Ah, damn it. Ignoring the guy's rude response, she gave the other a wry smile and continued, passing the handkerchief to him.

"...Here. To wipe off the- you know," she pointed at her forehead. "Blood."

Shizuo had blinked, staring at the handkerchief as if it was a new born baby with six legs. Completely, utterly, confused. He opened his mouth to speak, and afraid of any rejections (because she was _not_ accepting the rejection. She wanted to be nice, she wanted to play nice and sure as hell the guy needed that god damn handkerchief), Farfalla literally shoved the handkerchief to the guy's broad chest.

"It's okay. You can use it. Now if you'd please, excuse me."

Bowing hurriedly, she gave a wave to Simon who smiled (and did his eyes just twinkled in amusement?) and ran off, leaving the bartender holding the soft pink handkerchief with a bunny picture sewn on it with a strange look on his face.

Later on, the only thing went out of his mouth was-

"What the fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Another short one, yeah. I think I'll keep them short. My chapters, I mean. By doing that, I might be able to update regularly rather than forcing myself to write over 4k for every chapter, and get stressed over it and end up not updating at all.<strong>

**What do you think of this chapter? It mostly has Farfalla's inner monologues, just like probably many other chapters in the future, and how she approaches Heiwajima Shizuo. It might be strange, at the very least, how she's not even _shaking_ at the sight of a man holding up a vending machine; but that is literally her personality. It's like, she's frantic, she's scared, she's like _oh my god what do, what even, what am i supposed to even do, what the fuck, what the fuck what the fuck what the hell is happening, i don't even-_ inwardly, outwardly she'll be only sweating quietly and having this nervous look but not panicking to the very moment of shrieking like crazy.**

**You'll know more later when she meets Izaya.**

**And oh, I know that Simon ended up beaten up quite a bit after he tried to stop Shizuo in Episode 3, but I tweaked it a bit. Sorry 'bout that!**

**So, tell me what you think! Feedbacks make me wanna write more.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Butterfly**

**Summary: She simply wanted a peaceful life; quiet, without any family members bugging her about what to do with her own life. That was why she even moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as a peaceful life. Especially when you had a devil incarnation in the form of an informant himself, and a super human with immense strength on your sides. Shizuo/OC/Izaya.**

**Author's note: Again, thank you for the review and favorites/follows! Idk what to say, so just continue on!**

**Warning(s): Typos, grammar errors, confusing structures (maaaybe), cursing, OOC considering this fandom's characters are hell bent complicated.**

**I do not own anyone except for my little dumb OC. Oh, and, I casually changed Farfalla's age to 22, because I can. But too lazy to edit the later chapters so yeAHHH...**

**This chapter only consists of chat and little plot. So whatever. And there are time jumps and all, sorry if it's confusing. The anime's like that too, so eh.**

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Three<strong>

_Usagi: So you've changed your way of thinking, Magenta-san?_

The words typed in was quickly sent, and the raven haired woman crawled away from the laptop to continue unpacking her stuffs. Clothes were quickly put inside the nearby wardrobe, and other stuffs were either put on the table or on a random corner in the room. A woman or not, she wasn't really that much of a tidy person. And tell her about priorities all you wanted, she was one who chose to turn on the laptop and connected it with an internet connection the very moment she reached home.

It was odd, how she had more friends from overseas rather than from her hometown. Mainly because she knew quite a lot of languages, ones she learnt whenever she was bored, she could interact with foreigners on the internet quite well, even to the point where she joined a group chat. It had been a few days since she last came to the chat room, and she thought maybe she'd do it later tomorrow. After all, she had stuffs to do. As funny as it may be, she was always more honest when it came on talking on the internet. People said there were bad people there, trickery and what not. But honestly, she did not care. Because Farfalla could be honest there, and she could be herself and not fearing that she'd be hated and hunted by people. Because she knew everyone, even her, used masks as protection in the real world.

And she thought that her online friends were no exception.

_Magenta: Yes. I think that... What I thought back then was actually wrong. I should've listened to you, Usagi-san. I'm sorry._

Giving her attention back to the monitor the very moment a reply came, she blinked and typed in her own reply.

_Usagi: Eh, don't worry too much about that. Everyone make mistakes here and there all the time. Even me. Though I never actually **do** the suicide thing, even though I've had thoughts of that._

_Magenta: Yeah..._

_Usagi: Anyway, I'm glad that you're okay. I was worried when you said you were going to meet up with this Nakura. No matter how many times you told me he listened to you and telling you his own troubles, it was shady, you know! Not everyone are giving out truths here, on the internet. And he actually seemed more like he wanted to see you die, with his encouragement in dying and all._

_Magenta: Mmn, I know. I should be more careful, ehehe._

_Usagi: Just, if you have troubles, tell me, okay? I do not mind listening, and I'll do my best in trying to cheer you up or give you a solution. You can tell me anything, I don't mind!_

_Magenta: ...Thank you, Usagi-san. You're really nice._

_Usagi: Don't mind it. We're friends, right?_

_Magenta: Yeah. Thank you, really._

_Usagi: You're welcome,_ _dear._

Even Magenta herself, Farfalla knew she had been using a mask this entire time. With the whole her parents' affair she had been telling Farfalla about-she might had been pretending to know absolutely nothing and pretending to be happy all the time. And yet, on the internet, toward her, toward this Nakura (she made a mental note to look out for this Nakura guy, because whoever driven someone to do mass suicide, kidnapping _and_ planning for the rescue for his own amusement was something she considered as horrifying), she could be honest, she could pour out her own worries and heart-wrenching tragedies in mind. She could be honest here, and yet, not in the real world.

Because the real world was undeniably cruel, and Farfalla had to agree.

But at the same time, she knew the wonders of life, the bubbly feeling in your stomach when you fell in love for the first time, the joys of hanging out with friends, getting good marks in school, and the many surprises in life. And from that very own realization, she knew-

_Usagi: Just know that there are people besides you okay? There are people on your side. And the world is not that cruel. I mean, if it's really cruel, there won't be those marvelous sweets we can possibly eat!_

_Magenta: Pffft._

_Usagi: Eyy, it's the truth._

_Magenta: Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Usagi-san._

_Usagi: Of course, hun. Of course._

_Usagi: I gotta go soon, though. I still have to unpack the rest of my stuffs._

_Magenta: Oh, right; you really moved to Ikebukuro, Usagi-san?_

_Usagi: Yep! Still had to look for jobs, though. I wonder if there are peaceful ones. Pfft._

_Magenta: Welcome to Ikebukuro, then! And goodluck with your job hunting! Do you think we could meet up sometime?_

_Usagi: Thanks, dear. And you still wanna meet up with me after your meetup with Nakura?_

_Magenta: You can't be **that **bad..._

_Usagi: Reaaaaaaaaaaaally?_

_Magenta: ...Are you?_

_Usagi: Of course not, hun. Don't worry. But are you? You can possibly be a famous pop star looking for someone who is not his/her fan so he/she could have a normal romance!_

_Magenta: That is correct._

_Usagi: ...Magenta pls_

_Magenta: Ppffft, ahahahahaha! I'm not **that**, don't worry, Usagi-san._

_Usagi: I know, I'm just joking. But sure, we can meet up sometime. Just tell me when you're free, and I'll see if I'm free okay?_

_Magenta: Okay._

_Usagi: I gtg. Bye bye biiiii~!_

_Magenta: Bye!_

Closing her laptop, she stretched and lied on the floor, sighing. She really, really didn't feel like unpacking the rest of her stuffs. Uuugh, she was too lazy! But she knew she had to do that sooner or later, so sighing, she stood up and lazily did her duties. So much for being an "adult", considering her age.

* * *

><p>Right after she was done unpacking, she was bored, so she searched for a job. Although she could very well work as a waitress, most would like to search for ones who had experiences, in which she had next to none. And she was not that great in smiling at everyone who came in either, so maybe it was a straight no-no. She could cook, but she was not that great. She could make cakes, but she always had to look at books and instructions so it would really turn out right in the end. She could work in the cashier, but she was a bit clumsy sometimes, and she did not want to get in trouble.<p>

And above all, she wanted jobs where she could be herself and didn't have to bother fake smiling all the time. Though of course, mostlikely there were none for her. The world would never be always by her side, no matter how she stated that there would be people supporting her views.

She was aware of that.

And the very fact that she was having an interview with a female, thirty-something year old manager in a bookstore, totally had nothing to do with her little monologue speech about the world.

It ended like a breeze, the woman answering any kinds of questions from the other and somehow, she really did get a job.

In the manga section, too.

Holy shit.

Reading literature, she did not mind. Reading history books, she did not mind. Reading books about knowledge and information and what not, she did not mind. Reading bibles, she did not mind. Reading manga? She was a bit picky, but would always enjoy it.

Because Farfalla Hadiwidjaja found joys through reading manga, no matter what gender it was, and through the drawings and the stories in them, her imagination could run free, and she liked that. Because Farfalla was a woman with imagination, and she thoroughly enjoyed stories with well-thought imagination and plot-line.

Smiling, her hand traced on the cover of a monthly magazine. There were opened ones. She could read them after she was done sorting the books.

Job, earned. It was pretty easy, in which it scared her a little bit. But she thanked the One Up There nevertheless, wondering if she could keep this one job or not, before she could start on doing what she was actually good at.

It was then a few days later she actually gained some strange customers who bought lots of same mangas at once, who gushed over BL stuffs, who were completely enjoying every little bit of aspects in the stories but maybe a little bit off in the heads.

When she met Karisawa Erika and Yumasaki Walker, she honestly didn't know what to say.

But they were good. Strange, but good. Talking about stuffs with them were fun, and even the manager had said they were one of the loyal customers and would actually pretty much bought _lots_ even in one visit.

They didn't know each other very well, but at least, she had two people to wait for and recommend manga to.

* * *

><p><em>Usagi joined the chat<em>.

**Kanra: Waaahhhh! Usagi-chan is baaaack! (ノ ゜Д゜)ノ**

**Tanaka Taro: Ah! Good evening, Usagi-san! Or, is it morning there?**

**Setton: It's nice to see you again.**

**Usagi: Hella, I'm back! It's evening here, Tanaka. I just moved to Ikebukuro, remember?**

**Tanaka Taro: Eh? You really moved?**

**Usagi: Of course! Did you move, too?**

**Tanaka Taro: I did... Wah, this is unexpected...!**

**Kanra: Waaah! Everyone just moved to Ikebukuro at once! Ne, ne, let's meet up sometime!**

**Tanaka Taro: That is a good idea.**

**Usagi: I don't mind meeting Tanaka or Setton, but Kanra, you're not a creep, are you?**

**Kanra: What does that even mean, Usagi-chan? I'm hurt!**

**Usagi: Heh. You cannot deny that you act too sketchy sometimes, you dumb butt.**

**Kanra: Waaaaaaaah! Usagi-chan is bullying me again!**

**Setton: Calm down, you two.**

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. Really, Kanra was always like this whenever she came online. She had to wonder if this Kanra liked to tease her _way_ too much, even though she'd change the subject soon after she was done being whiny and all that shit. Munching on her chocolate, she continued on chatting.

**Kanra: Anyway, do you know that there's another slashing incident happening?**

**Usagi: Slashing?**

**Tanaka Taro: Ah, yeah, Usagi-san is new in the town and you're not in the chat for quite awhile so...**

**Apparently, there are slashing incidents lately. Said they're stabbed from behind or something, it's quite scary.**

**Kanra: Suuuper scary! Do you even know how many incidents there are even in one week?! And just before, there was this strange 'Saika' thing going inside the chatroom, talking about cut cut cut cut cut and what not. It's actually pretty scary!**

**Usagi: Ah... It does seem dangerous. I'll try to be careful, then.**

**Setton: Yeah, you should. We don't know what's out there anyway.**

**Kanra: Oh, oh! And Usagi-chan, there are some things you have to be careful of when you're in Ikebukuro, you know?**

**Usagi: What, like you?**

**Tanaka Taro: Ah...**

**Kanra: No way! I'm just an innocent flower!**

**Usagi: Pfft, yeah, right.**

**Kanra: I'm being serious here! Watch out for the headless rider!**

**Setton: Are we going to talk about it again?**

**Tanaka Taro: Kanra-san, you've talked about this for so long already...**

**Kanra: But Usagi-chan needs to know!**

**Usagi: The heck's that?**

**Kanra: It's the black rider! Heard he's roaming the city these days, and that he doesn't have a head! Brrr! Isn't that just scary? How can he even look around without a head? Is he using other people's head?!**

**Setton: Like I said, you shouldn't think so much about it...**

**Tanaka Taro: You made it sound so scary, Kanra-san...**

**Usagi: I'm pretty sure Kanra made up 80% of that, but I don't particularly care.**

**Kanra: Eeeeh! Why?**

**Usagi: If that person has a head or not, it is none of my concern. It's their head, not mine. If they have a head, so be it. If they don't, then pray they'll find it soon. Anyway, you shouldn't be giving rumors about someone like that. The real Headless Rider, if they are really headless, would be upset, you know?**

**Setton: I agree to that.**

**Tanaka Taro: Ah... It made sense.**

**Kanra: Boo boo! You're no fun, Usagi-chan!**

**Usagi: And you're noisy.**

**Kanra: Hmph! = 3= Anyway, you should be wary of the color gangs, too.**

**Setton: Ah, yeah; they're increasing on the streets.**

**Kanra: Dollars, too, you should be wary of.**

**Usagi: Dollars? What's that?**

**Tanaka Taro: Ah, they said it's a gang in Ikebukuro... But unlike the color gangs, it's colorless, and invisible. No one really knows who are the members.**

**Usagi: Heeeee. I see. I'll watch out for the color gangs, then.**

**Kanra: Are you just going to ignore the Dollars?**

**Usagi: They're invisible, you nerd. How am I supposed to avoid something invisible?**

**Setton: That makes sense...**

**Tanaka Taro: That is true.**

**Kanra: Hey! Why do you guys always ganging up on me whenever Usagi-chan's here?**

**Usagi: It's nice to bully you, Kanra.**

**Kanra: Heeeeeey!**

**Usagi: So, is that the only thing I should be wary of?**

**Kanra: Oh, be wary of Heiwajima Shizuo too.**

She raised her eyebrow. Heiwajima Shizuo? Huh, the name was not that unfamiliar. Wonder where did she heard that name before?

**Usagi: And who is this Heiwajima Shizuo?**

**Kanra: They said he's the strongest in Ikebukuro! You know, the other day, he beaten up some guys pretending to be the Dollars! One even got punched that they lost their clothing! So scary! That guy is just like a monster, you know?**

Strongest in Ikebukuro? That was some name. Reading the very next of the words, her jaw dropped a little bit when she realized who Kanra was talking about.

...Oh.

OH. THAT GUY. The one she gave her handkerchief to! Shizuo, that was why the name was not unfamiliar!

"So, his full name was Heiwajima Shizuo..." He must be pretty popular, considering people were scared of him and _knew_ that some sort of brawl was going to happen even before it happened the other day. Nodding to herself, she had to agree he could be dangerous if he wanted to. Though, monster? That was just rude, wasn't it?

**Usagi: I met him that day.**

**Tanaka Taro: What! You did?!**

**Usagi: Yeah, I was there. He punched them good; pretty shocking, I must say.**

**Tanaka Taro: I was there, too...**

**Kanra: I was there, too! What a coincidence!**

**Setton: Huh, so what do you think about him, Usagi-san?**

**Usagi: Hm? Oh, well, he's not that bad, I guess? I don't know him for sure, so I can't make assumptions. But he's strong and can lift up vending machine. Amazing, I must say. Definitely one I don't wanna piss off. But yeah, he's okay, I guess.**

**Tanaka Taro: That is a surprisingly earnest answer...**

**Usagi: What, did you expect me to act all scared and whiny like Kanra?**

**Kanra: What does that even mean?!**

**Usagi: I mean, I'm scared, yeah. I don't wanna be the receiving end of his punches. But I can't really call him a _monster_, can I? He's human, no matter how we look at it.**

**Setton: That is true. I agree with you, Usagi-san.**

**Kanra: Jeez, you always agree with her, Setton-san.**

**Setton: Well, what she said always made sense.**

**Tanaka Taro: That is true...**

**Setton: Anyway, make sure you be careful around Orihara Izaya too.**

**Usagi: Ah, so that's his full name.**

**Tanaka Taro: Wait, you know him?**

**Usagi: Seen. Not know. The guy who got hit by a trash can was him, right? The eskimo guy, wearing that kind of jacket in this kind of weather... Heiwajima Shizuo was growling out his name, so I could hear.**

**Setton: Really, now? That must had been one of a fight, then...**

**Usagi: Naaah. He ran away, the Orihara Izaya.**

**Kanra: You would run too if you were him, Usagi-chan.**

**Usagi: Probably would be too scared to even move, darling. Humans tend to not be able to move properly when they were in immense fear or panic.**

**Kanra: Hahahaha! That was _so_ honest!**

**Usagi: It's the truth.**

**Tanaka Taro: Anyway, Kanra-san, what about the Saika that came to this chat the other day?**

**Kanra: Aaah, I've banned them!**

**Setton: Looks like things will be more peaceful around here.**

**Tanaka Taro: Let's hope so...**

**Kanra: I heard the members of the Yellow Scarves were attacked by the Slasher yesterday.**

**Usagi: You're really holding a bunch of rumors, don't you, Kanra?**

**Kanra: No waaaay! I'm just sharing important things, you know!**

**Tanaka Taro: Who are the yellow scarves?**

**Kanra: I wonder if the Slasher was sent by the Dollars~**

**Tanaka Taro: Eh?! No way!**

**Kanra: This may turn into war.**

**Usagi: No way. Don't make things up, Kanra.**

**Kanra: Nee, you always go against my words, Usagi-chan! It hurts, you know?**

**Usagi: I know.**

**Kanra: So meaaaaan!**

**Usagi: Anyway, I gotta go. See you later.**

**Tanaka Taro: Come by later soon, Usagi-san!**

**Setton: Goodnight!**

**Kanra: Dream about me tonight, Usagi-chan!**

**Usagi: You wish. Goodnight.**

_Usagi has exited the chat._

* * *

><p>She was not close with the three of them, nor she was that distant either.<p>

The one who gave her the chat link was Kanra, the over bubbly sometimes-seemed-to-be-fake girl who found her through the internet as well. Apparently, Kanra had stated about making more _fabulous_ friends, and Farfalla had agreed, thinking it wouldn't be bad to have more people to interact with. The raven haired woman did not regret that decision, that was for sure. Tanaka Taro and Setton were ones she could really trust, somehow. They were polite, and she knew they were nice. Kanra, too, she did not mind. Farfalla teased her a lot, but she was somehow sure Kanra knew she never meant any of her biting words, and Farfalla was sure Kanra's whiny responses to her words were nothing but false words either. Kanra simply responded to her little lies, her jokes, with yet another jokes.

Although Farfalla enjoyed Kanra's presence (because that bubbly dumb butt seriously knew how to cheer someone up, she knew how to do that as much as she knew about so many rumors around Ikebukuro), she never told the girl her actual worries and life. Casual chats here and there, yes, but never her actual feelings.

In fact, she never actually gave out her actual feelings, she never ranted to the two of them, except for Setton, whom she'd private chat with from time to time.

Because she was not close to them, but not too distant either. With Kanra, she expected the bubbly nerd to give some too-girly-to-be-true responses along with cute emoticons along with them. She could not take Kanra's responses seriously. With Tanaka, it would be too awkward. With Setton, she knew that she could be earnest around him... Or her, whichever.

If she had to choose a favorite, it would be Setton, then Kanra, then Tanaka.

But she loved them all anyway.

* * *

><p>It was 50% off day at Russia Sushi today, as Simon had told her when she bypassed the restaurant. So of course, without missing a chance of an actual cheap sushi, she got in and bought a few ootoro along with others. Maybe she shouldn't be eating sushi so much, but her actual foods today were ramen and ramen aside from this newly bought sushi, so she had no complaints. <em>'Maybe I should start cooking real food tomorrow,'<em> was what she thought. Nodding to herself, she started to think of whatever to actually cook tomorrow, lists of egg teriyaki and cap cay, teri balado, and other foods she used to eat in her country passing by in her mind.

"Oi."

Someone seemed to be talking to her, but that couldn't be. She didn't have much friends here, except for the strange manga-lover duo, Simon and some co-workers. It had to be someone else, calling someone near her.

"Oi."

Mulling some more about what she should cook, how she should start tidying up her room and washing some clothes, she ignored the feeling that this person, whoever it was, was really talking to her.

"Oi!"

The other growled now, and she blinked at how it sounded so familiar. So stopping on her tracks, she turned around, her eyes widened almost at the size of saucers the very moment she saw whoever it was who called at her. Heiwajima Shizuo, with all of his bartender glory, staring at her with apparent anger, his hands tucked in his pockets as he growled.

"Why the hell are you ignoring me?!"

Farfalla blinked. Slowly. Slooowly. Turning around to face him more properly, she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Ah... I didn't know you were calling for me, sorry. Is there anything you want?"

"Tch," he gritted his teeth, looking as if he really didn't want to have this conversation with her. Not like this was an actual conversation in the first place anyway. Seriously, if he didn't want to, then why did he approach her in the first place...? He could've just ignored her or something, she didn't do anything wrong to him, right? Or maybe she did, and didn't realize it? If so, then _shit. _He looked a bit tired too, had he been doing something? Running, perhaps?

Pulling something out from his pocket, she blinked in realization when he offered back the soft pink handkerchief; folded, clean and completely spotless. He stayed silent, his hand still stretched out as he waited for her to take the handkerchief from him, in which she did and she opened them, inspecting the bunny picture sewn on it silently, before looking back up at the bartender... Or ex-bartender. Not that she knew of it.

"Did you... wash this?"

"I did, so what of it?" An unexpectedly blunt response, but she found herself nodding afterwards. What to say, she actually liked this handkerchief, despite never actually using it (or maybe she liked it too much to the point where she didn't want to use it, in order to avoid it getting dirty or something), so she was glad he returned it to her, even to the point where he washed it.

"Thank you, um... Heiwajima Shizuo-san, was it?"

He grunted, and she smiled, bowing at him afterward. "Thank you for returning it. Is your head alright?"

The blond blinked at her, the smoke hanging loosely between his lips. She tried to suppress the urge to scrunch up her nose. She did not really like smokes, despite the so many smokers there were in Indonesia, including her own father. Anyway, he looked quite surprised at her effort in keeping the conversation going (although that question simply came to her mind out of nowhere, and she was honestly curious, not desperate in keeping the conversation), and after fixing the position of his sunglasses, he nodded, grunting once again as a response.

It occurred to her that he was not much of a talker, especially to strangers at her. _Don't worry,_ she thought, _the feeling's mutual, dude._

The atmosphere was getting awkward again, so she simply bowed, not wanting to piss him off or getting the atmosphere even _more_ awkward. One can only stand too much awkwardness in a day. "Again, thank you very much, Heiwajima-san. You're really nice."

And with a wave, she walked away from the bartender, watching her walk away from his sight with conflicted emotions in his eyes.

Because who the hell said he was nice...?

* * *

><p>That was one strange encounter, one she still thought of as she walked home, her hand still holding the box filled with sushi in one hand, the handkerchief in another. Never she had expected the strongest man in Ikebukuro, <em>monster<em> as Kanra had stated, to wash a pink handkerchief and bothered to give it back to a stranger, or her, in this matter. She had brought the handkerchief close to her face, and the smell was not of her usual soap. Maybe it was his cologne, or whatever he used to wash it.

It actually smelled nice. Maybe she should ask him what he used, when she met him again.

Not that she was hoping to meet him again, of course. She would not purposely looking for him only to ask for something trivial like that. That was stupid. How the hell would he even react? Answer her questions casually? Walk away? Or would he throw a vending machine at her?

Smiling wryly at her own stupid thoughts, she bypassed the park, catching the sight of eskimo guy sitting on a stone, his legs resting casually on the bars in the park. He seemed to be eating. She blinked, and turned her attention away from him and continued in her way, completely ignoring his existence, ignoring how a black motorcycle had passed by her with a high speed, ignoring how people gasped when they saw the 'Black Rider'. And although she had seen the rumoured black rider, the Headless Rider, she stared at the one who was speeding away for good few seconds, before continuing on as if none of that mattered, ignoring everything strange around her that day.

Ignoring how Orihara Izaya was staring at her with a smile on his face, ootoro held firmly between his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>And... Done! Whew! I was writing this in a super hot room, and I could barely breathe properly, so you can tell this chapter is incredibly rushed. At first I wanna make details on how she met Walker and Erika, but too lazy to do so. And tsk, tsk, tsk, Farfalla's so ignorant over everything. But don't worry, despite that, she's actually super observant. Let's see what will happen next!<strong>

**Anyway, hope you like it! Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Butterfly**

**Summary: She simply wanted a peaceful life; quiet, without any family members bugging her about what to do with her own life. That was why she even moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as a peaceful life. Especially when you had a devil incarnation in the form of an informant himself, and a super human with immense strength on your sides. Shizuo/OC/Izaya.**

**Author's note: Again, thank you for the review and favorites/follows! Idk what to say, so just continue on!**

**Warning(s): Typos, grammar errors, confusing structures (maaaybe), cursing, OOC considering this fandom's characters are hell bent complicated.**

**I do not own anyone except for my little dumb OC.**

**I think I'm following the manga's plot since I can understand it better? Yeah. Also, the anime does not include the time where Izaya traps two suicidal girls and put them in a suitcase (and instead showcasing Magenta-san instead), so I'm just gonna wing it and pretend that that time happens around when Dotachin and the gang go around to search for the human traffickers and after that, Izaya goes to buy sushi and has a happy cat-and-mouse game with Shizuo._  
><em>**

**If you're wondering about the slashing incident and say that "but the slashing happens way after Harima Mika starts running around with Celty's head!", from what I've seen in the anime, The Slasher has been mentioned in the first 10 episodes, so yeah, I think the Slasher has been already doing their job in "giving birth", gaining children little by little._  
><em>**

**And now, we're gonna showcase the dumb lovers.**

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Empat<strong>

**_Kanra: Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo._**

It was yesterday, when she met Heiwajima Shizuo for the second time, when she saw Orihara Izaya enjoying sushi at the park, when she saw the rumored Headless Rider riding past by her with their black bike. She had close to no impression over that thing, except for the still lingering smell of Shizuo's soap, whatever kind it was, that he used on her handkerchief that she absolutely liked; so she kept on going with her life as normal. Waking up, going to work, eating and drinking, breathing. Organizing books in the bookstore wasn't that hard, she just needed concentration in order not to mess the order up, that was all. Money was no problem to her at the moment, too, considering she didn't spend that much on necessities, and she wasn't the type of person to always buy foods outside. As much as she was feeling a bit guilty for refusing Simon's invitation to the Russia Sushi, she didn't feel like eating sushi for every damn day and making her lose her money gradually.

Rather than spending money for food everyday, she could've just bought ingredients and _cook_. It certainly was more convenient. And so she did just that, bringing lunch box with her whenever she went out for work.

"Falla-san, it's lunch break!" Her coworker waved at her, in which the raven haired woman nodded and quickly organized the rest of the books, whispering a quick 'excuse me' to the supervising manager. Apparently, because her name was a bit hard to say, her coworkers made it a habit to call her as Falla, Farfa or even Lala. Not that she ever minded it, of course, she knew they were just not used to foreign names such as hers.

Taking her bag filled with today's lunch: rice and egg teriyaki, and water and banana milk.

She couldn't eat inside a bookstore, it was a rule. But she couldn't really follow her coworkers too, considering they were getting inside restaurants or cafes, and which restaurant allowed someone to bring foods or drinks to their restaurant? None. She would usually eat at the park or even near the streets, wherever she found comfortable enough to sit and eat. While walking to the nearby park, she rummaged her blue bag, finding the box of rice and teriyaki, a bottle filled with banana milk... And that was it.

Wait, what?

Rummaging her little blue bag some more, as if something would magically appear as if it was playing hide and seek, Farfalla cursed inwardly when she realized she had forgotten her black 1 liter water bottle. It must be left behind on the table, she quickly realized. Sighing, she realized she must spent her money for water now. Milk with rice and egg were not a good combination, okay? That milk was just an extra, if she ever felt like drinking anything sweet.

Grumbling, she looked around, eyes brightening when she found a nearby vending machine a few good distance away from her. Taking quick strides toward it, she was about to stop in front of the machine when someone also came toward it, and they gazed at each other for a good second.

"...Ah."

Dark brown met brown covered with blue sunglasses, and she blinked when she realized that it was none other than the bartender with the nice smell. He looked quite surprised to meet her too, recognizing her face for already meeting her twice, both of them concerning a certain pink handkerchief.

"...Hei..wajima-san," Farfalla drawled out, a bit hesitant as she was trying not to mess his name up. It was a bit ironic, wasn't it? His name was Heiwajima Shizuo. Quiet Hero in a Peaceful Island, if her Japanese was correct. If not, then fuck it. Giving the older male a small smile and a short bow as a greeting, she stepped back once, giving him space to stand in front of the vending machine properly.

"Ah. It's you." He responded nonchalantly, obviously not knowing her name because she never introduced herself properly despite meeting more than once already (and she found it a bit unfair somehow. She knew his name, but he didn't know hers? Though he didn't seem bothered by it. Maybe he knew about his reputation?), and he himself stepped back.

They were staring at each other in an awkward silence now (or at least awkward in her part), before the bartender gritted his teeth impatiently, tapping his foot. "Well, are you going to buy the drink or not?"

And as dumb as she could ever be, the word 'eh?' left her lips, and her widened eyes stared at his slowly growing more irritated face before realizing that _oh, he was letting her to buy the drink first_. And while it was such a gentlemanly move, she was not one to actually swoon over such act, even if she did think it was so nice of him to do that. Really, who would've thought? If she told this to Kanra, Kanra probably would simply accuse her of lying.

"Oh. Oh. Um, it's okay. You can buy it first, Heiwajima-san." Gesturing toward the red vending machine, she smiled politely, expecting for the man with monstrous strength to simply shrug his shoulders and buy his drink before leaving her alone.

"No."

Was this man hell bent on ruining all of her expectations or something?

"But- It's okay, really. You can go first, Heiwajima-san."

"No." He growled.

"But-"

"_Are you going to buy or not?_ Hurry up or scatter."

Sighing at his illogical irritation of 'waiting for Farfalla to buy her god damn drink', she stepped forward to face the red vending machine, mumbling about how she had actually given him the time to order it first. Why did he even insist on her buying it first anyway? Was it the whole 'ladies first' thing? Or maybe his pride speaking to be all gentlemanly to every women he met? Although that was so very sweet of him, she didn't particularly care. If vending machines were alive, it would probably be sweating at the childish argument they just had few moments ago.

Speaking about vending machines...

She wasn't particularly sure on how to use it.

While her main reason to let Heiwajima Shizuo buying his drink first was because of mere politeness, the other would be because she had no idea how to buy stuffs from vending machines, and she wanted to be able to try to buy the drink without embarrassing herself in front of Heiwajima Shizuo or making him irritated. She knew next to nothing about vending machines! Did you put money into it? Coins? Paper money? Or cards? How much? Could she get some change if she paid more than how much the drink cost? She wasn't sure if her home country provided vending machines, and if they did, it was probably in a very minimum amount since people would usually buy drinks from random people selling drinks on the street.

To put it simply, she never used the vending machine before.

God, this was embarrassing.

And for a long, long while, she stared at the red box in front of her. Uh... Were there instructions? The words probably already faded away long ago, and she cursed. Should she... walk away? Walk away and try to find a store, and buy a drink from there. But the bartender behind her could be angry for wasting his time, even though she _was_ wasting his time now considering she was simply gripping on her bag tightly while biting her bottom lip as she tried to figure the fuck out how to use the damned thing. Hell, she could even hear him tapping his foot impatiently to the ground, waiting for her to buy something already.

Bracing herself, the bookstore clerk turned around slowly, sweating nervously when she saw his irritated expression. "U-Um..."

"_What?_ Hurry up."

Ah, he was angry. Cursing inwardly, she tried to smile, though it probably looked like a child trying hard not to pee while crying. Veins were starting to pop up on his attractive face and he was looking down at her in what would call a murderous glare that could possibly be like 'i wanted to hit her now but she was a woman and i'm trying to be patient about it' or 'move quickly or i'm going to punch the living shit out of you' or both. Yeah, definitely both. The blond growled some more, promptly shoving her out of her stupor.

"Oh- Uh-! Um, Heiwajima-san..." She sputtered, raising both of her hands in an attempt to calm him down, for even a bit. "I'm- I'm sorry, but..."

"_What?_"

Smiling in defeat, she asked. It was now or never!

"Can you... teach me how to buy drinks from vending machines?"

"..."

He was staring at her with an incredulous look, one that probably said 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me'. In which she wasn't, really. She really, honestly, didn't know what to do. Maybe she should explain herself. Yeah, maybe she should. It would clear up any possible misunderstandings between the both of them... and the innocent vending machine.

"U-Um, you see, in my country, I have never touched a vending machine before, and I only saw few of them. It was not popular in my country and- and uh, I, so I... Uh..."

"..."

"C-Can you teach me? Please?"

And silence. Heiwajima was still staring at her and she was staring at him back, the vending machine was staring at them and maybe felt a little sad that no one was looking at it anymore. Farfalla waited for his response, either pain or a new valuable information on 'how to use vending machines' from one Heiwajima Shizuo. The woman was about to apologize when the answer seemingly never came, when Heiwajima sighed and shoved her away. She had yelped, giving him a dirty look for doing that suddenly, in which he responded with a dark look of his own.

"Watch." He gruffly stated, "and learn."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much, Heiwajima-san." Farfalla bowed down to the man in bartender suit, holding a bottle of water close to her chest, smiling in gratefulness. The said man simply grunted, probably a bit annoyed since even after looking at him buying a can of coffee, she was still a bit unsure and confused and asked him stuffs. But she was grateful of him, really! Despite his grumblings, he actually helped her. Though maybe he thought of her as an idiot by now, she didn't particularly mind. Because she really knew next to nothing about vending machines, it was normal for her to ask.<p>

And her respect toward the man had actually went up quite a bit. He had washed her handkerchief and handed it back to her, now helping her in using a vending machine. In Farfalla Hadiwidjaja's eyes, Heiwajima Shizuo was a misunderstood kind guy. Kind, but misunderstood because of his temper and strength. Maybe she could be wrong, maybe his kind acts were lies, but it was her opinion and she shouldn't be blamed for thinking that Heiwajima Shizuo was kind, just like how she didn't blame other people for thinking Heiwajima Shizuo was a _brute_ or a monster because of his strength, although such thing was definitely rude, because..._  
><em>

"...Heiwajima-san is really kind."

_Ah_.

That part was not supposed to be said out loud. Shit. Heiwajima was staring at her now, looking taken aback by her sudden extra comment that came out of the blue, in which it really wasn't because she had been thinking about it in her mind and those words were simply accidentally let out in the real world. Either way, she was fucked. Not literally, of course.

"Ah- I- Um." Should she explain? She thought she had talked much today, and maybe he'd become irritated if she did talk some more. Because even she didn't like listening to people's pointless rambles for so long, in which her ramblings at the moment were quite pointless. Oh well, fuck it. "It's just that, Heiwajima-san is strong," she stated the obvious over there, "and although you had quite the temper..." Quieted down a bit at that part before continuing. "I think you're really kind. You take no bullshit from others, and I like it. You seem pretty honest, too. You don't hit people without reason, that much I am sure. And you've helped me, with the... handkerchief, since you washed it. And now the vending machine. ...Yeah. I think you're really kind."

There was silence, the woman looking up to stare at him, in which he looked like he was still trying to process her words. Maybe... It was the first time someone said this to him? If so, then that was sad. The people... They believed in all of the rumors, didn't they? How he was a monster and so on... They believed them all? If so, then wow, humans were really stupid these days.

"...You're stupid."

Yeah, that was right. Humans were really stupid, believing in rumors no matter how false it could be and-Wait.

"Excuse me?"

But he wasn't looking at her now, staring at the vending machine while rubbing the back of his neck, his other hand holding the can of coffee. His expression was natural, and she was a bit glad she didn't piss him off or anything. Because no matter how she believed he was kind, he did have quite the temper after all.

She waited for him to at least clarify his words, why he even said she was stupid in the first place, but none came, and things just got awkward again.

"It's just... My opinion on you, Heiwajima-san," she mumbled, catching his attention again. "I recognized you because of your strength and temper, but I still believe you're kind. It's an opinion, and I don't think it's going to change anytime soon." A pause. "So, don't... Be angry about it, okay?"

"..." No answer came, but he didn't look like he would like to snap her into two either, so she decided it was a 'do whatever you want', and she smiled.

Farfalla was about to take her leave, when a woman (Farfalla saw the boobs and obvious curves of her body) and quickly recognized the helmet as the one the rumored Headless Rider wore, came toward them. And holy shit, the Headless Rider was a woman. That was so cool, somehow.

"Celty," Heiwajima greeted her, and Farfalla blinked at how he looked so neutral and... Calm. They must be good friends, then, she decided.

Holding up a black phone to Heiwajima's face, the blond grunted, glancing at the foreigner who was staring at their interactions in wonder.

"Sorry. Did you wait for a long time? I got held up by her," he moved his chin to point at her and alarmed the Headless Rider of her presence, and almost in reflex she quickly bowed in greeting. "Didn't know how to use the vending machine, she said." The last sentence was somehow added quite cheekily on his part, and red bloomed on her cheeks when the Headless Rider seemed to stare at her with another 'are you serious' look even though she couldn't see her eyes because of her helmet-or if the Rider even had a head to begin with.

Pouting at the snide remark from the blond, she averted her gaze a little bit, feeling a little bit childish to be upset over being embarrassed in front of another person, even though she had embarrassed herself in front of the blond beforehand. "I really didn't know..."

She thought she heard a snort, whether it was because of amusement or disbelief, she didn't know.

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

A loud crash could be heard from their left, or rather, Heiwajima's and Celty's left, because Farfalla was facing the both of them, so it would be her right and their left. Whatever. The point was there was a crash that turned their attention to it, seeing a crowd around a... girl? A highschool girl? Farfalla blinked, wondering what the hell just happened while she was still sulking over being teased for not knowing how to use a vending machine.

"Should we give them a hand-?" Heiwajima's words got cut off, when the Headless Rider had rushed over to the girl's place, in something she recognized as... panic, from how she moved and all.

Wait. Panic? Indeed, both the girl and the Rider looked panicked, both for unknown reasons. The girl, probably because a random person who was rumored as the Headless Rider just came and grabbed her out of the blue, but the Rider? Farfalla had no friggin' idea. She saw a scar on the girl's neck though, and she briefly wondered if that made the Rider panicked. Indeed, that scar was somehow beyond creepy. It was as if someone cut her head off.. and sewn it back together. That was a disturbing thought, she told herself. As if that could really happen. Maybe it was cosplay! Yeah, that should be it. Make ups these days were advanced anyway; some guys could look like real corpses because of the wonders of makeup.

"Hey, it's okay," Farfalla called out, bending down a little bit to face the girl clearly. The girl's face snapped toward her, her eyes still widened and filled with horror, although she relaxed visibly, in which it was probably the effect of Farfalla's soft and gentle tone she used on her. It was merely a trick she learned to calm kids down, a method she found better than screaming each others' heads off.

Heiwajima, too, approached her, raising both of his hands as if indicating that no, he wasn't going to harm her in any way possible. "It's okay, we're not going to harm-"

"...You..." His words faltered, and Farfalla glanced at him, wondering what was wrong. Did he notice her scar and think it was creepy? Probably not, judging how he was actually glancing down... And she saw a pencil stabbing his thigh.

A pencil.

What. the. fuck.

Her gaze snapped to an unknown guy, looking as if he just saw someone's dog pissing on his front door, and screamed, "Don't you fucking touch her!"

Yeah, as if Heiwajima would bother touching the girl now that he had a mechanical pencil embedded on his thigh. That was so very clever of you, random angry and seemingly insane boy she saw crouching near Heiwajima's butt and stabbing another pencil to Heiwajima's thigh. Heiwajima didn't even flinch though, simply staring at the boy as if he grew another head or something. ...Well, what the boy did might be surprising, since who stabbed someone with a pencil? He did, that was.

The girl ran away the very moment the Rider's hold on her loosened, and the Rider seemingly torn between chasing after the girl or tending to Heiwajima's stab wounds (and the boy who was still crouching dangerously near Heiwajima's butt), but Heiwajima had quickly shooed her away in a surprisingly gentle voice, and the Rider quickly followed the girl, leaving them to themselves now.

"Ha!" She heard him said afterward, the man removing his sunglasses, a huge smirk on his face. "I've wanted to say this at least once. 'Go ahead and leave this to me', like that!"

"...Eh... Uh... Okay." Was her uncertain answer. That was a surprisingly childish-like dream. Like in those hero movies where the heroes would say things along the lines of 'Leave this to me!' or when the sidekicks did that and died in the end... Though of course, Heiwajima wouldn't die from mere random stab wounds done by mechanical pencils. The man in a bartender suit moved his gaze toward her for one second, as if wondering why she was still even here, before he focused back on the boy, grabbing him by the scruff to stop him from chasing after the rider.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Heiwajima asked the boy, raising the boy high enough for his legs to not touch the ground.

"That's right! We're destined to be together!" Was his earnest and quick answer. ...Destined? That was a strange choice of words, but was somehow a bit romantic, she thought. Or maybe stupid, too.

"Why is she acting like that?"

"As if I'd know that!"

"What's her name?"

"As if I'd know that!"

"..."

Scratch that. He _was_ stupid. An idiot. Not that unattractive but she clearly stamped him on his forehead mentally as 'Idiot Guy #1' from now on.

"**_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_**" Unknowingly they had screamed at the same time-both Heiwajima and Farfalla-and although Farfalla simply shouted at him frustrated, Heiwajima had both screamed and flung him to an innocent truck a few meters ahead. If anything, the look on Idiot Guy #1 was comical.

"Are you alright?" She walked up to him the very moment he landed, wondering if he was bleeding or something. Which didn't seem to be the case, since she didn't see any blood. Maybe it would only cause a bruise on his back. Since he _did_ land on a truck.

"Not knowing the name of the person you love..." Heiwajima growled out from her back, and she shivered when she was roughly pushed aside by his hand, the blond holding the boy's hair to pull him up. "Isn't that kind of irresponsible?" Indeed. How could you love someone without knowing their name? She didn't believe in love at first sight. If anything, she firmly believed those were simply 'sexual and physical attraction', not real love.

"A name has nothing..." Idiot Guy #1 mumbled, "...to do with love..."

_Uh, it had, quite a bit_, she thought, sweat dropping.

"Huh? Then why are you destined with someone whose name you didn't even know?" He voiced out her question exactly.

"Because _I love her_!" Came another passionate answer, the Idiot Guy #1 shouted in Heiwajima's face, "There's no other answer! You can't replace love with words," that part she agreed to, a little bit. Though did he just took out many sharp things from under his jacket? "The only thing I'm gonna do is protect her!" And his hands swung down to maybe stab Heiwajima's face, which was stopped easily with Heiwajima's palm, the blond smirking.

"I like you more than Izaya," he muttered, "So I'm going to go easy on you."

And he banged his own forehead to the boy's, which was strong enough to make the boy faint, apparently.

The crowd which was around them had begun to disperse, now finding the thing as not much important anymore, even though there were people still watching them, including her, to be honest. She stood there, wondering whatever the fuck just happened. And did Heiwajima just say something about using glue to tend his wound?

"Are you an idiot? That's not how you treat a wound," the words came out naturally, the raven haired woman not holding back her comment even when Heiwajima stopped dead on his tracks and turned around to face her again (he still seemed to wonder... Why the fuck hadn't she left yet?). Sighing, she took out her handkerchief and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the nearby park. "...Come on."

"What the hell?" He looked angry, probably because she dragged him off by her own accord or that she just called him an idiot.

"You want to tend that wound right? Come on. I'll help you." Luckily, that shut him up. And she swore she saw him staring at her looking a bit conflicted.

_Huh... Guess he's not used to being helped? Not that I know what I am actually doing... I act on impulse and... God damn it. It's too late to back down now._

Guess she just had to wing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh look another rushed chapter<strong>

**I'm sorry this chapter sucks**

**Izaya will show up soon, I promise!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Butterfly**

**Summary: She simply wanted a peaceful life; quiet, without any family members bugging her about what to do with her own life. That was why she even moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as a peaceful life. Especially when you had a devil incarnation in the form of an informant himself, and a super human with immense strength on your sides. Shizuo/OC/Izaya.**

**Author's note: Again, thank you for the review and favorites/follows! Idk what to say, so just continue on!**

**Warning(s): Typos, grammar errors, confusing structures (maaaybe), cursing, OOC considering this fandom's characters are hell bent complicated.**

**I do not own anyone except for my little dumb OC.**

**I messed up the timeline for a little bit, but eh, forgive me. I seriously need to do more researches about the time skips and all that shiz;;;;; Anyway Shizuo is getting more bunny-pictured stuffs from Farfalla, while Izaya is being a total creep.**

**Have fun reading.**

***Betadine: that sort of liquid people use on wounds. Go google it, everybody. I don't know the friggin' english for that thing.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lima<strong>

If people thinking that not knowing how to use a vending machine was stupid, then people must've thought that she was either an idiot or crazy for dragging Heiwajima Shizuo while holding his non-stabbed hand to the nearest park. And it was more insane that Heiwajima Shizuo, instead of throwing tantrums and throwing her up to the sky and not catching her when she fell, he simply stared at either the back of her skull, her straight raven hair that reached her mid back or the hand squeezing his bigger one, looking pretty neutral, though if people even bothered to look properly, his eyes gave off what he was feeling at the moment: surprise, confusion, bewilderment, hope, anger, and all sorts of stuffs mixing in together.

As for Farfalla herself, she was silently cursing herself for being such a dumb butt and doing something out of impulse because she saw someone was stabbed (although the 'victim' seemed to be so nonchalant about it, even thinking about tending it with a friggin' glue out of all things available for stab wounds) and not thinking far ahead and the possibility of the blond being angry at her or anything. Although it seemed the label of Heiwajima being 'kind' had already settled itself on her mind that she had thought that it'd be okay for her to mend his wounds. Because he was 'kind', apparently.

Fuck her and her sometimes stupid mind, to be honest.

Sighing out of her nose, the raven haired woman knew she could not back away from this now, considering she had already taken him hostage... somehow. Finding the nearest bench in the park, she released his hand and motioned for him to sit, scowling when he simply stared at her before he scowled back and finally sat down.

Putting her bento bag next to him, she rummaged her bag and took out a betadine, along with a band aid and tissues. Staring at his stabbed hand, in which he looked so calm as if that sort of wound didn't even exist in the first place (she knew he was strong- but was he really_that_ strong that he felt no pain from getting his hand stabbed by a pencil? The thought of that sort of stab wound even made her cringe, yet he looked so calm about it), she stared at the band aid before she turned to her bento bag, taking out the bottle of water she recently bought from that innocent red vending machine.

"Um... Can you take the pencil out?" She asked albeit a bit hesitantly, watching him grunt and easily pulling the thing out, blood seeping out from the wound the very moment he did so, although not much. Quickly she knelt down in front of him and grabbed his hand, dabbing the injury with her tissues, giving water to slightly clean the wound and although tissue wasn't exactly the best choice, that was the only thing she had at the very moment aside from her pink handkerchief. He could tend the wound himself later, she supposed; she just had to clean it slightly so it wouldn't cause an infection. Infection because of a pencil, how ridiculous.

Wiping the blood away with another dry tissue, she poured out the red liquid from betadine a little bit and dabbed the injury yet once again, Heiwajima being quiet when she focused on her task. Finally sticking the band aid on it, she sighed in something akin to relief and exasperation. Her hands were stained with some droplets of blood, but she couldn't care less.

"...Bunny."

"Huh?" Blinking she looked up from her still kneeling position at the blond, whose gaze was apparently settled on his palm. "What is it?" Farfalla raised her eyebrow, wondering what made him suddenly blurting out about bunnies.

"...Tch."

Though apparently, he didn't seem to want to answer her question. Standing up, forcing her to stand up as well in the process, he tucked his hands in his pocket and glanced at her, as if uncertain, before choosing to ignore her altogether and walked away. The bookstore clerk was left to watch as his figure slowly got covered by the seemingly never ending crowds in Ikebukuro, before she sighed, looking at her wristwatch, frowning. She only had a good fifteen minutes before her break ended, she had to eat quickly.

It was then when she got home, was when she realized that her band aids had the symbols of bunnies, like those band aids most elementary students had.

Jesus Christ.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanra: So Usagi-chaaaaan! I heard people saw you walking with Heiwajima Shizuo today! What was it about, hm? Are you acquaintances, perhaps? That's bad. I told you not to get close to him. He's dangerous, you knoooow? You might very well be thrown 10 feet if he gets angry! Kya!<strong>

Her heart nearly dropped to 10 feet below the ground when this message came to her e-mail. It was not in the chat room, nor it was private messaging in the chat room. No, this was an e-mail; definitely and infinitely meant to be as private as possible. But a rare private e-mail from Kanra was not what scared her. It was the fact that this was her personal e-mail-aka that email she used for website registrations, to send files to schools in her times as a student, not the one she used to contact her online friends. No, the one she used to contact Kanra and her other online friends was using an alias. This email? It was her real name with the number 27 after it. She _never_ gave this e-mail to Kanra. Not even once. How could she know? She couldn't possibly one of Farfalla's ex-classmates or something; if yes, then she must be one hell of a good deceiver.

And the second would be that Kanra knew it was _her_ who was walking with Heiwajima Shizuo earlier today. Sure, people might bring out rumors since she was walking with _the_ Heiwajima Shizuo. But for Kanra to know right off the bat that it was her? Very very unlikely unless she knew exactly how Farfalla looked like; which was beyond creepy because she never sent her selfie to people on the internet for safety purposes, nor she ever described what she looked like except for the facts that she was a girl and she had black hair.

Releasing a shaky breath, her fingers ghosted on the keyboard before she typed in the only thing she could think of at this very moment.

**Farfalla: Who are you?**

The reply was instant.

**Kanra: My, you don't know? It's me, Kanra! Thought it's obvious, with my screen name, e-mail address and all.**

**Farfalla: You know that's not what I meant.**

**Kanra: And what is this that you meant, then? Do elaborate, Usagi-chan!**

**Farfalla: Who are you? I never gave you this e-mail nor I even gave you a picture of me. _How do you know it was me_?**

**Kanra: Ah, I cannot tell you that~**

**Farfalla: Excuse me?**

**Kanra: If I tell you right off the bat, it wouldn't be fun!**

**Farfalla: What? You talked to me, you sent me that creepy email indicating that you _knew_ about me yet it seemed that you always pretended not to know me, and now after literally giving out that you _knew _and that you're creepy as hell, you don't want to tell me who you are?_  
><em>**

**Kanra: Ah, feisty, aren't we?**

**Farfalla: Kanra.**

**Kanra: Yeeeees? What is calling me supposed to mean? Is it 'Kanra! I love you!' or 'Kanra! I hate you!' or 'Kanra! You're amazing so let me worship you!' kind of thing?**

**Farfalla: Kanra, you're being creepy. Just tell me who you are already.**

**Kanra: Then, wanna meet?**

Her reply was definite.

**Farfalla: No.**

**Kanra: Awww, why not? You're curious, right?**

**Farfalla: Yes. But still no.**

**Kanra: Why not?**

**Farfalla: I don't think I can trust my life to a person who was lying to me all these times, and someone who I recently discovered to be creepy. I mean, I know you were a bit off sometimes, but to be this creepy? This is not even funny, Kanra.**

**Kanra: It is for me, though! Usagi-chan always gives off the best responses in the chat; it's amusing. I want to see your face when you discover who I am~**

**Farfalla: Not a chance. Now tell me who you are.**

**Kanra: Like I saiddddd, let's meet first!**

**Farfalla: No thank you.**

**Kanra: Ah, oh well. If you say so.**

She was about to sigh in relief, already feeling a bit tired with Kanra's responses, especially when she imagined gross girly voice speaking whenever she read Kanra's lines. Jeez, what the fuck. Though that feeling of relief dried up instantly the very moment another e-mail came.

**Kanra: I'm actually in front of your apartment door. Care to open the door, Usagi-chan~?**

Her blood ran cold, the brain inside her head chanting _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHITSHITSHITSHIT SHIIIIIT _when there was a knock on her door, her head snapping toward it and stared at the white door, horrified. No, seriously, what the fuck? Kanra was here? Right in front of her door? Wanting to come in, after she sent that creepy e-mail about her knowing about Farfalla? Even without sending Farfalla the e-mail, the raven haired girl would still be wary of strangers knocking on her front door. But _Kanra? _Hell, she was mortified.

The knocking continued while Farfalla chose to stood and walked over to the door, but not opening it, choosing to stare at it instead before the knocking stopped altogether. Her phone rung and she hastily took it out from her baggy jeans pocket, furrowing her eyebrows at the unknown number, looking back and forth between the door and the phone before she answered.

"...Yes?"

_"Usagi-chan~ Will you open the door?"_

**No.**

Her head snapped to the door where the voice came from as well, not only from her phone. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Focus, focus, focus! She must not have a panic attack now. She must not! Releasing another shaky breath, she thought. The voice, it was definitely a male's. It was silky, if that word could even describe a voice. It... was a surprisingly nice voice. Judging from the way he spoke those simple words, he knew exactly what he was doing and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Damn him.

"...Kanra?"

_"At your service_," he seemingly chuckled, and she almost relaxed at his tone. Fuck, her thing with voices would be her ruin at this very moment. _"Now, are you going to open the door or not?"_

"Why?" She was quick to respond this time, her eyes glaring at the door. "I don't know what you will do; you could try to rape me if you want to."

_"That's right, I could,"_ his answer made her shiver, "_but I'm not going to do that. I just want to... Hm, have a little chat."_

"You could've chatted with me online."

_"That's right, I could," _he hummed, _"but it won't be the same. You're different anyway. I should've known that since you were always giving the best comments on the internet, you're just going to be more and more interesting."_

"What am I, a toy? Go away, Kanra." She was getting frustrated, grinding her teeth together a little bit as she hissed out her answer.

_"Hmm. Well, I'll give you two choices!_" Aaaaand it seemed he was keen on ignoring her words.

"I don't need two god-damn choices, go awa-"

_"You'll open the door or I will break in."_

"..."

_"Now, will you open the door or not?"_

Turning off the phone call, she stepped forward and ever so slowly unlocked the door, opening it a little bit to peek.

What met her was the sight of a smirking young man, his maroon eyes settled on her own widened black eyes, filled with obvious amusement. It was him, obviously. That face, that curve of his lips and that friggin' eskimo jacket worn in the wrong season.

It was Orihara Izaya.

Orihara Izaya was Kanra.

She already lost the game before it even started.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow what the hell. I don't know what to say about this.<strong>

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Butterfly**

**Summary: She simply wanted a peaceful life; quiet, without any family members bugging her about what to do with her own life. That was why she even moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as a peaceful life. Especially when you had a devil incarnation in the form of an informant himself, and a super human with immense strength on your sides. Shizuo/OC/Izaya.**

**Author's note: Again, thank you for the review and favorites/follows~! It seems I gave you some sort of a cliffhanger *laughs loudly* Glad that people like Izaya's appearance! I'm scared I won't do his character any justice, to be honest; but i'll try to be as IC as possible!**

**Warning(s): Typos, grammar errors, confusing structures (maaaybe), cursing, OOC considering this fandom's characters are hell bent complicated.**

**I do not own anyone except for my little dumb OC.**

**Izaya is scary, Farfalla is scared.**

**Have fun reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Enam<strong>

Orihara Izaya was in front of her door, and she could only grip on the door handle, looking like a ghost had decided to take a visit. Wait, maybe this guy was worse than a ghost, considering he pretended to be a _girl_ all these times and actually succeeded in playing the role and he was smirking at her right now and _God fucking dammit, Farfalla. Why am I thinking that he's gorgeous **now**?! Snap out of it,_ _idiot!_

Blinking forcefully in order to get her back from the LaLa land, she narrowed her eyes in an attempt to be scary-in which probably he wouldn't even think she was scary one bit. Since hey, he _fought_ against Heiwajima Shizuo before; and people feared him more than they feared the almost unknown existence in Ikebukuro called as Farfalla Hadiwidjaja, so it should be a thing. Besides, her friend had once said she looked as intimidating as a bunny chewing on carrots, so it was saying something.

"...Uh. Hey." Came her hesitant greeting, the woman still not opening the door wider so he could get in. Nope. Not a chance; she'd postpone him getting into her apartment even for a few minutes more, it would be so damn worth it. He was giving her the creeps, no matter how good looking he actually was. Perhaps some idiots would let him in because _oh, there was a gorgeous boy who could be a stalker since he knew my home address and my face even before I gave him the information about it in front of my house! I should let him in because he was gorgeous as fuck! Even though by doing that, that could also mean my life is in huge danger!_

Yeah, right. She was not stupid.

"Hello, Usagi-chan," his smooth voice came in a reply, his lips still stretched in that wide smile that looked too good to be true. Hell, he seemed to be enjoying this, knowing that she was uncomfortable and all that. "Or should I say, Farfalla-chan?"

Silence was her only answer, and he titled his head, probably inquiring her to actually talk before he caught on the situation that _no, she was not going to talk unless prompted to_. So Orihara chuckled, stepping forward to lessen the distance between the two of them, even with the door still blocking his view of the whole apartment room. "Are you going to let me in, now, Farfalla-chan?"

While her instincts told her to back away and run, she simply pushed her door close, forcing him to back away a little bit. She would've been successful in actually shutting the door in his face, if not for his foot blocking the door, the eskimo guy still wearing a smile as he did so.

"Now, isn't that a bit rude? I thought you're supposed to let me in, Farfalla-chan. I am a guest after all."

"...I don't even know you," this time, she did speak, staring at him in suspicion and fear. Fear on what he could do, fear on how he could find out who she was, fear on how he knew that she spent approximately a few minutes with Heiwajima Shizuo (who was probably in a bad term with him or something since they did fight against each other) without getting bruises here and there, fear on how he looked to be enjoying this far too much. Well, he did say she was interesting, and she would've taken it as a compliment, if he wasn't so fucking creepy.

"Ah, you don't?" He looked disappointed, and she'd truly believe he was _truly_ disappointed if not for the big shit eating grin that occupied his face a few moments later. "I'm hurt~ I thought since we've spent a lot of time talking to each other on the internet, you would've known a whole lot about me~"

"Considering I thought of you as a girl, a high schooler and not a creep, I have to say that I definitely had wrong impressions about you, or Kanra, in that very matter and that concludes to me not knowing anything about you. And that also concludes that I don't let strangers in, and that literally means I don't let you in. ...Is that clear enough?"

"Heh, you don't let strangers in?" he chuckled again, his finger waggling in the circular _tick, tock_ motion as he shook his head. "That's where you get it wrong, Farfalla-chan. The very reason I let myself be revealed is so you know about me, therefore your argument is invalid. I'm here so we can get along with each other, ne? It would be a great experience, I promise."

"...Why?"

"I've answered it already, ne? You're interesting, that's all there is to it."

Interesting. He showed up in her front door being a total creep simply because she was interesting. That sort of answer would obviously ring bells in everyone's mind, and not the good kind of ring too. It was more like, alarm bell. Stranger danger or something like that. If you asked her which one she'd prefer between letting him in or forcefully closing the door and probably breaking his foot in the process, she'd choose the latter. But the rational part of her mind reminded her that he did threaten in forcefully opening the door, and that indicated he could do exactly that if she did try to close the door on him, and she wasn't exactly keen on hurting anyone, even less breaking their foot with a door._  
><em>

Knowing that he wouldn't back away no matter what she did (because even if she did say she had quite the wrong impression of Kanra, there was something she noticed in Kanra, which was her unstoppable words and her rebuttals to people's arguments that made so many fucking sense and actually convincing, that she knew that Kanra-or Izaya, in this matter-would always answer all of her arguments on why she wouldn't let any strangers in. Because that was Kanra, because that was Izaya), she sighed in defeat, shaking her head while opening the door slightly wider for him to slip in easily.

He took the invitation gracefully, of course, humming out 'pardon the intrusion~' as an attempt to be polite even though his methods earlier were not exactly polite. Walking toward the center of the room as if he owned the place, he looked around and smiled in something akin to amusement at the scattered books around, the laptop sitting on the small table in the corner and some recently bought donuts on the carton box next to it, Farfalla feeling incredibly awkward and embarrassed because she knew she wasn't exactly a tidy person, no matter how she tried to keep her place as tidy as possible.

Turning around to face the woman who was behind him, watching keenly on what he would do here, he announced. "Let's see, I'll do the typical introduction! I'm Orihara Izaya, forever twenty-one, and I am your trusty informant." With a hand on his chest, he bowed lightly like in those butler-centric anime she'd seen before, although this seemed to be more in a mocking manner. When he straightened up, the grin was still in place. "It is a _pleasure_ to meet you, Farfalla Hadiwidjaja-chan."

God, stop talking in that voice.

Shoving away her little fetish in voices at the moment, she registered her words and although she had to furrow her eyebrows a little bit at the mere mention of being 'forever twenty-one', she shrugged it off as one of his strange, creepy quirks and chose not to comment on it, instead focusing on the next words spoken.

"An informant? So that's how you get my e-mail address, my address, my name and all of that shit." She deadpanned, already feeling a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. Orihara Izaya was an informant; she did not know that. All she knew was that Orihara Izaya was dangerous and she needed to avoid him as much as possible, but she had quickly realized a few moments ago that she could not avoid him, not now that he had chosen to take his interest in her, temporary or not.

"That is correct," he smiled as if she had just gotten a perfect score in an exam or something, and chewing on the bottom of her lips was when she asked again.

"...How much do you know?"

"Oh, almost everything, actually!"

If just before, he still looked quite docile despite being utterly, unbelievably creepy, then right now he was beyond creepy. His lips had curved upward in a wide smirk, his maroon eyes gazing at her as if she was something lower than him, as if he was _God_ and he had the full right in scrutinizing her very being. And honestly, it scared her. It scared her that he was dangerous, it scared her that the dangerous guy was here in her apartment, it scared her that he knew almost everything about her, if not everything, and that could also mean that he knew about _that_ as well, and that did not mean well in her mind.

"I know that you were born in Indonesia, or Jakarta, more precisely. You were born on the 21st of February, you had a loving caretaker 'till you were 12 and after that you were left to tend things yourself. You had gotten in an accident when you were 7 years old, leaving you with the scars on your legs, you were bullied in school, but never told anyone about it other than hidden rants on the internet. You took high liking in psychology and literature, you like cats and bunnies, you like the color black and white and pink, you like sweets and spicy stuffs, and the other small information that aren't exactly important." He shrugged uncaringly, as if he didn't just give out some random information of her in one swift minute. "Oh, and I know about your relationship issues, too." She had tensed in response, and his grin simply got even wider. "Hm, what was his name, again? Your little savior. Ah, Kuzuryuu, was it? Such a good little boy, probably had a crush on you, too! Too bad he's probably too stupid to even realize it, and the fact that you're too scared in even being in-"

Her hand had moved to slap his mouth shut, and it would, if he didn't catch her wrist so quickly she tripped on her own two feet and stumbled on him, the informant catching her as easily as he had clamped his fingers around her wrist and _hugging _her, his mouth so dangerously close to her ear she could hear him breathing so loudly. And she had tensed even more. Hell, she was rigid. Hugs, she did not mind, but hugs from people she barely knew of, people she labelled as dangerous and beyond creepy, they were definitely on her 'no, no' list. And at the very moment, Orihara was in that list.

Of course, she knew he knew she was uncomfortable, if the chuckle she heard was not a sign for it. Her cheeks flared red, and she attempted to push him off of her, out of this room and hopefully out of his life.

"Such a poor human being," he whispered, "You wished for happiness, and the world did not grant you that. It hurt, didn't it? Having your feelings, or whatever part left in that little heart of yours that is reserved for something as love, to get trampled like it's nothing but mere disgusting candy? It's a shame, he should've seen that you are incredibly interesting. ...Ah, but, I guess _he_ was the one who shaped you to be this interesting, hm? I guess I'll have to thank him then! What was his name again? Erwi-" And Farfalla gritted her teeth, because she was _done talking_, she was done trying to be as patient as possible and all she wanted at the very moment was to kick him out of this place and hide herself in the closet because he had crossed the line, because he had mentioned about something she'd rather not hear, while being so friggin' gorgeous in doing so.

Actually, set the thought of him being gorgeous aside for a few minutes.

"Get out," she growled, cutting him mid-words as she shoved him away, the woman taking a few safe steps back. And Orihara titled his head, as if he couldn't understand what she was talking about, as if he was deaf or something. "Leave. Now."

"And why must I do that?"

"...I'm tired." She admitted, avoiding his gaze. "...Just leave. Go home to... to wherever your home is. I don't need your sympathy nor I need a whole speech about _him_, and don't ask who he is since you obviously knew, judging from that grin. Just... Just go away. I don't know. Eat some sushi or something, go take a bath, troll some more people on the internet, find more information on random other people that interest you, go to sleep, anything. Just go."

He chuckled, much to her exasperation, and shook his head in amusement. "Did you just give me a whole schedule? That's interesting, I was thinking you'd be scared into silence after the things I told you."

"...To tell you the truth, your knowledge of me is frightening. The fact that you approached me simply because I'm interesting is frightening. Are you a sociopath or something?"

He blinked, "My, I'm hurt. You think I have some sort of a disorder or something? If you're asking me, Shizu-chan's the one who has quite the disorder."

Farfalla scrunched up her nose. Shizu-chan? He must meant Heiwajima, but she wasn't going to comment on that. "...Nevermind. Can you go home now? It's late."

She had expected him to force her to let him stay a bit more longer, to be honest. Yet it seemed like he just decided to be a gentleman for once and agreed in going home for the night.

...After making her promise that she'd meet him tomorrow in front of Raira Academy, that was.

Narrowing her eyes, she laid down on her bed, her white touch-screen phone held firmly in her hand.

Maybe she should make a call to Kuzu tonight.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Farfalla held the dark blue sling bag firmly, her dark hues settling their gaze on the gates of Raira. She was wondering as to why she was even here in the first place, why she even bothered to follow her promise with Orihara Izaya, why she even bothered to follow Orihara's whims in the first place. But then Farfalla was never one to break a promise, and besides, his threats that sounded so cheerful made her grimace.<p>

_"If you don't come, I'm going to spread everything about your cute relationship issue, okaaaay? Bye bye biii!"_

Yep, so very cheerful indeed.

Although he _did_ say she should meet him in front of Raira, he did not appear even when the school bell had rung and students had started to make their ways home. She saw a suspicious sight in front of the gate-involving a... gangster couple? Yeah. Posing in front of the school as if waiting for someone to take for a fight-and decided to ignore it for now. Seriously, though... Where was Orihara? She was, by any chance, a pretty much patient person. But even everyone's patience had a limit.

Leaning on the white wall, she dozed off in midst of her boredom, only to be cut off by the girl in the gangster couple screaming all of a sudden. Jeez, that girl had to be a high school girl or something. Gangster wanna-be, then? Wonderful.

"Takeshi! It's that guy, that guy!" She was threateningly pointing to someone, and her gaze settled itself on two so-very-innocent looking highschool students, and Farfalla had to wonder if the gangster girl was taking a very wrong guy to pick on. Her partner-her boyfriend, it seemed-had responded to her call and stared menacingly (as menacingly a guy with bleached Elvis hair-style could look) at the innocent duo. O...kay... Farfalla wasn't sure on what to do. The boy seemed thoroughly confused and tried to step around to avoid the rude pointing of Gangster Girl, in which the finger followed him and Farfalla was quick to catch that Gangster Girl wanted to pick on him.

The sight was comical, but what was about to come probably not.

"I had to buy a new phone thanks to that friend of yours!"

_Aah._ If Farfalla thought that Gangster Girl picking on random innocent boy was wrong and stupid, then Gangster Girl taking revenge on some guy by beating the crap out of some guy's innocent friend was thoroughly an idiotic act. Perhaps Gangster Girl was scared of the innocent boy's friend, so she came to the innocent boy instead. People were like that anyway. They always searched for an easy way out. Even her, too, was like that.

Wow, even in a few minutes she was able to conclude what was happening before her very eyes.

The innocent boy had paled, definitely realizing what Gangster Girl had meant. And before he was able to say anything in response, Gangster Boy had beaten him to it.

"So you're the friend of the guy who ruined my girlfriend's phone, eh?"

"A-Ah... I-I wouldn't call myself friends with him, you see.." The innocent boy stuttered, and Farfalla nearly cursed. So he was not the some guy's friend? If so, then this Gangster couple 'hit list' was definitely off the track. The Gangster Boy had stepped forward probably to beat some shit out of the boy, or try to talk menacingly while getting his spit everywhere, she didn't know. And even though she'd hate to get herself into trouble by helping people out randomly, she still had a sense of morality, dammit! With everything, she could only conclude that this was a 'miss hit' for the Gangster Couple, and this was happening before her very eyes, simply around 2 meters ahead of her. Jesus Christ, how could she just _watch_? Who was the adult here, everybody?

"Hey, you're scaring him."

And now their whole attention was on her. How splendid, her mind sarcastically groaned.

"Huuuh? And who are you?" Gangster Boy glared at her, pausing a bit to look her over. Rolling her eyes-because boys would always be boys, huh?-she stepped forward. "Who am I and whatever doesn't really matter at the moment. You're scaring him, you're getting many unwanted attention from other students in front of their school, you can bring a bad reputation for the school, and your spit go everywhere when you talk, so I suggest you stop. Oh, and you're not actually scary at all. So, really. Stop."

Perhaps those little comments from her were unnecessary, since he looked absolutely angry right after. Whooops? Oh well. He actually still looked stupid... Probably because she had labeled him as 'stupid', but still. The Gangster Boy had moved toward her, and she was ready to bolt, though stopped when she noticed a dark figure lurking behind and-

Gangster Boy had officially been K. , sprawling on the ground unconscious because of a swift kick from the Headless Rider. And were those someone's feet on the Gangster Boy's back?

Her expression had quickly turned from surprise, shock, bewilderment, exasperation, before she deadpanned altogether. There was Orihara Izaya, the one she had been waiting for, jumping on the Gangster Boy's back like a kid. Nope. She was not going to comment on that. Nope.

Soon enough he stopped anyway, and he had given her a side glance before focusing on Gangster Girl.

"So you brought your boyfriend because I don't hit girls? How admirable of you~"

_...Oh. So he **is **the cause of this._ Why wasn't she even surprised anymore? Probably because yesterday, she had labeled Orihara Izaya as a potential sociopath, a dangerous, unpredictable yet gorgeous person, and her mind had quickly settled it that he was unpredictable, therefore anything could happen, and anything that happened could've had something to do with him.

Talk about a quick way for someone to adapt in something. Or rather, someone.

Anyway, Gangster Girl actually looked quite frightened-and Farfalla would be, too, if she didn't learn how to adapt on people's personalities and behaviors before-and Orihara still looked amused, still so very full of himself everytime he spoke.

"I would like to make you my girl, but sorry, you're not my type." See, so full of himself. The stare Farfalla gave to him was probably one of 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' before it was back to neutral once again.

Gangster Girl didn't back down this time, however, and shouted out even in the middle of blushing. Yeah, Farfalla could understand the pain somehow. He was an ass but so gorgeous at the same time it frustrated her. Jeez, count how many times she had said Orihara Izaya was gorgeous, really. "I-It's not that, I just want to get payment for this phon-"

"**Didn't I tell you you're not my type?**" His tone had dropped somehow, and Farfalla tensed even when he was still smiling as he calmly slapped the girl's phone away from her hand, the poor thing landing on the ground with a loud cracking sound. "**Go away.**"

The Gangster Girl cried and ran away.

Sigh.

"Farfalla-chaaan, you came!" Orihara spoke as if he just noticed her there, and spread his arms to hug her. In which, he did. Though this time, Farfalla expected it, so she didn't exactly bother. "Hm? You're not as tense as before. No way~ Are you already comfortable with me, Farfalla-chan? That's too easy, even for you."

Rolling her eyes, she muttered back quite bitterly. "...I just figured I couldn't shake you off even if I don't want to, ass."

He chuckled again, but didn't say anything more and instead focusing on the Innocent Boy who was standing there along with Innocent Girl, almost forgotten. "Okay, Ryuugamine Mikado-kun," he started, "I was hiding and waiting by the school gate so I could see you. I've got some business with you, that's why."

...He was hiding? And he didn't tell her? Farfalla felt more like in pinching this guy to learn some God damn respect toward someone, mainly a woman who waited for him to friggin show up-! But he wouldn't bother with her anyway (or so she expected) so she settled on scowling at him. Averting her gaze from Orihara-Ryuugamine one-sided chat, she noticed the Headless Rider, who soon noticed her as well.

Nodding in greeting, the Headless Rider found herself nodding in response, before focusing back to Orihara as she was mentioned.

"Oh, Gosh! I forgot!" Ryuugamine had exclaimed in the most fake surprised voice ever. "I-I'm sorry! I'm a rush today!" And saying goodbye to Innocent Girl, whom he called as Sonohara-san, he strutted away from the scene.

And as if there was an order from up there, the Headless Rider calmly took her motorbike with her and walked behind the boy, following him in silence. Orihara turned to face the bookstore clerk, a smirk playing on his face.

"I didn't expect you to actually stop the guy~ As expected of Farfalla-chan~"

"...You know your words contradict with each other, right?" She deadpanned.

"I don't know what you're talking about~!"

"...Uh-huh. Yeah, right."

The conversation died there, but Orihara had taken the initiative to grab her wrist and pulled her along with him, the male in eskimo jacket following behind the Headless Rider and Ryuugamine. Soon enough so caught the deal and after freeing herself from his grasp, she walked alongside the supposedly Most Dangerous of Ikebukuro and the Headless Rider, following an innocent, nervous boy named Ryuugamine Mikado.

And through all of that, Sonohara was left forgotten near the school gates, wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know anymore<strong>

**ahhHHHHHHH I FEEL THERE ARE SO MANY MISTAKES HERE especially with Izaya orz i need to study his character more orz**

**anyway, with this you know some more about Farfalla! Dun, dun, dun, dunnnn! She seems to have quite the dark past, ne? I bet you guys are wondering who this Kuzu guy is, but hahahahahaahahahahaha you'll have to see it later. He's important, though! That's all I gotta say about him.**

**Alrighty, please review, it makes me wanna update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Butterfly**

**Summary: She simply wanted a peaceful life; quiet, without any family members bugging her about what to do with her own life. That was why she even moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as a peaceful life. Especially when you had a devil incarnation in the form of an informant himself, and a super human with immense strength on your sides. Shizuo/OC/Izaya.**

**Author's note: Uh. Wow. Ok. So firsthand I would like to say some things:**

**1) clarify some bits about names, considering I got a review complaining about the character's name or something. Ok first of all, I don't think the character's name are strange? I mean, I've explained that Hadiwidjaja is simply a last name. And actually, I took that last name _directly_ from my schoolmate. So it's... not strange at all? Maybe it's strange for you guys since you're used to English names! Since there are fics with the OCs names such as Star, Melody, and other names I dub as strange but none of you seem to be complaining about that. Kuzu is a wholly different matter, and he shall be explained sometime later.**

**At least I didn't put Sri Maharaja Sri Warmmeswara Madhusudanawataranindita Suhrtsingha Parakrama Digjayotunggadewa Jayabhayalanchana as a name, in which it was a real name of an old king in Indonesia before. It's truth. I had to look up my book to type in the name correctly.**

**And maybe I seem to be quite a bitch about it, but I'll stay to my stance that no, the names aren't strange at all. It's common here, people using foreign, unique names for their children to the point of it being hard to either type or pronounce. And Hadiwidjaja is a normal name, just like Hamengkubuwono, Supriadi, Yudhoyono and whatever. Thanks for pointing that tho!**

**2) Thank you, I appreciate all kinds of reviews. But is it too much for me to kindly ask you to actually put what you like in this chapter, and what you don't like, whether you think the characters are OOC or if Farfalla is a huge mary sue or not? I don't mean for you to put a whole paragraph for it, of course. Actually, I don't know why I'm even complaining at all. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I like them.**

**Warning(s): Typos, grammar errors, confusing structures (maaaybe), cursing, OOC considering this fandom's characters are hell bent complicated.**

**I do not own anyone except for my little dumb OC.**

**Have fun reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tujuh<strong>

If Orihara Izaya had to tell his opinion on Farfalla, he'd have to say, mildly interesting and yet boring at the same time. Interesting, because of her ability to conjure snarky, sometimes sarcastic come backs to his words whether on the net or in real life, now that they had met. But boring, because her life was so normal, her past and her present was so normal, her problem was so normal. It was pathetic, how someone interesting could live such a boring life. Didn't she feel bored at all? Apparently no, she was in her safe zone, her comfort zone. She was comfortable the way it was, and clearly hadn't given much thought of living a new life other than escaping her family and friends back in her home country. She was comfortable living a quiet, peaceful life without any adrenaline pumping, different, out of the ordinary life that Ryuugamine Mikado mostlikely wanted to have.**  
><strong>

How boring, indeed.

A side glance cast toward her, his maroon eyes examining the woman next to him. Her dark hues focusing on the people in front of her, those eyes filled with slight confusion but other than that complete understanding over Izaya's silent command for her to follow. It was funny how it was so easy for her to follow his whims, but he quickly caught that she had thought he wouldn't back down anyway (in which it was truth, he would just nag her even more until she gave in) and decided to follow until he was tired of her. Had she even thought of the consequences at all? Maybe. Maybe not.

Her features simply showed him how normal she was. Her incredibly normal upbringing, with slightly round, sharp eyes, seemingly calculating everything near, slightly chubby and round cheeks with the mature look still present, there were blackheads on small parts of her nose, along with pimples here and there. Normal, normal. Apparently she had a small mole on the right side of her slightly pink lips. Her black hair reached her mid back and it was slightly wavy at the very end. She didn't even bother to use any hair clips or anything for her hair, unlike some ladies would prefer to use them. And he could only conclude she was a simple person and didn't give much thought about what people were thinking. Her seemingly fit body was covered with layers of clothes, ranging from a black tank top and black shorts, it was obvious how she favored the color black, despite her also wearing a dark blue sweater jacket. A knee-length black socks and brown leather boots. Her left hand was decorated with simple accessories: a silver wristwatch and a silver ring on her middle finger.

Well, he had to admit her fashion sense wasn't as bad as some ridiculous harajuku girls out there.

Humming to himself, he focused his gaze back to the boy and the Black Rider in front of him, his mouth curling up in amusement. He had the obvious knowing on why would the Headless Rider approach him, but Ryuugamine Mikado truly looked like the damsel in distress at this very moment.

In actuality, Mikado felt like crying. Here he was, the boy who wanted a life out of the ordinary, followed by two extraordinary creatures dubbed as Most Dangerous of Ikebukuro and the Urban Legend of Ikebukuro. While he really truly wanted a life out of the ordinary, things were happening way too fast for him to comprehend. It excited him, yes, but it happened all too quickly that he almost believed this was a dream. And he, too, was concerned over the girl in his house, the girl's safety and whether her trust in him would be shattered if he did walk home with these people in tow.

And anyway, who was the woman following them? She had saved him from the Gangster Boy's clutches but it seemed that Orihara Izaya knew of her, or at least, an acquaintance of her. It made him pale a bit, to be honest. Was she a dangerous person as well? Someone he should steer clear from? But she saved him and that was the truth. She must not be that much of a danger if Kida didn't tell him about her beforehand. In actuality, she looked normal, just like him. Was she another person who strive for a not so ordinary life? Probably. He didn't know. At this very moment, all he could conclude was that she was a stranger, and she was acquainted with the Most Dangerous of Ikebukuro.

The Headless Rider, in the other hand, was a bit baffled. She did not know why Orihara Izaya was here, wanting to meet such a normal guy such as this boy, who probably knew the whereabouts of her head. She did not know of this woman, who didn't seem all that scared to meet her nor was she trying to figure out whether the Headless Rider was truly Headless or not. But Orihara Izaya knew of her, and she certainly knew of Izaya, considering he held her wrist and dragged her along before she chose to walk by herself, not guided like a lost child. She remembered the first time she met the woman. She had been talking to Shizuo, and took quite a bit of his time because she couldn't point out on how to use a vending machine, according to the blond. The blond didn't seem to have any sort of acknowledgement toward her except for another random person wasting his time but not actually pissing him off, and she had never seen the woman before. All she could conclude was that she was new in town, she met Shizuo, she met Izaya, and now Izaya was messing with her and then probably would leave her in the middle of a mess somewhere. If Celty had a head, she'd probably sigh by now. She almost felt pity for the woman, if she didn't see (despite not having real eyes) the knowing, determined but still slightly wary look the woman had.

She knew what trouble she was getting herself into, but couldn't break free. Not from Izaya, at the very least.

Celty really felt like patting the woman's shoulder for comfort. She knew how merciless Izaya could be. But the Dullahan had another thing to worry about. Ryuugamine had stopped in his tracks, and begun to speak.

"I... My room is on the first floor." His eyes held the uncertainty he felt, as well as some determination. "Please tell me clearly, who are you guys exactly?"

Silence.

Celty took her time in answering, typing in her answer, while Izaya on the other hand, didn't seem to feel like to even answer. Like, at all. And so, Farfalla beat them to it. It was better to do it now than never anyway.

"I'm Farfalla," she said matter of factly. "Nice to meet you."

And thanks to her short, straight to the point answer, Ryuugamine could only nod as a reply before gaze trained back on Celty, seeing her typed in answer that Farfalla couldn't see and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe that." It seemed that answer made Celty a bit shocked, before she shoved her phone to Izaya's face for him to read. And read it he did, before he smirked and walked away, grasping Farfalla's hand again for her to follow.

He leaned on the wall, Farfalla right beside him as he played with his phone, typing whatever it was he was doing with a smile on his face. The raven haired girl too, leaned on the wall, her hands folded on her back. She had seen a cleaning service van nearby, wondering idly as to why would someone in this old, almost run down apartment complex order a cleaning service, but choosing that it was none of her business and ignored it. She instead focused back on the informant, staring at his face for a few seconds, admiring how his hair cut actually matched his face before she spoke.

"...So why are you dragging me here?" It was a simple question, her ebony hues settled on his face even when he didn't bother to look at her, simply glancing before focusing back to his phone. A smile made its way on his features, the mocking tune still present on his voice as he spoke.

"Hmm, that is a great question! Why did I drag you all the way here, I wonder?" He paused, as if it was for the dramatical effect. "In actuality, I could've left you alone now if you let me to know each other better last night," only he knew the truth in those words, "But since you didn't, I figured we could have our bonding time today! Ah, but I have my business today with Ryuugamine Mikado-kun, so you just have to wait, ne?"

A wary glance sent at him, but that was it. Farfalla knew she couldn't argue with him now anyway, he seemed to always know what to say. And with his threat still fresh in her mind, she decided to let it go and follow him for the time being just as he had requested. Maybe after he was bored of her, he'd let her go. "...Okay."

It was a few seconds later, when her phone beeped, signaling a text message from an unknown number. Or it would have been an unknown number, if not for Farfalla self consciously saving the unknown number under the name 'Orihara' in her phone. And a deadpan look was sent his way, which went ignored by the informant as he kept on typing in whatever he was doing now.

The Butterfly sighed. Really. If he wanted to talk, he could've done it in a normal way.

Opening the text message, mentally preparing for something disturbing or something idiotic, she blinked when she had finally read over the short, simple message.

_Do you want to join the Dollars? There are no rules, no boss, no ties. You simply have to say you're a part of the Dollars in the reply._

In the back of her mind, she remembered her chat with Kanra, Setton, and Tanaka Taro regarding the Dollars. How it was an invisible color gang, a 'colorless' color gang, a dangerous group everyone seemed to talk about a lot nowadays. Her mind had settled on how the gang had no 'rules', and she instantly criticized the group inwardly for being so reckless, for showing such huge flaw in the first place. She remembered a story from her childhood, about a group created by highschool students, it had no rules, and soon enough the group became chaotic and the creators and members had troubles in it. At the very end, the group was disbanded. Because without rules, everyone could do whatever they fucking wanted and could cause chaos. Much like how a King would have full authorities over anything, and if there were no rules to hold him off like in the absolute monarchy type of government, he could do whatever he wanted and he could kill off whoever he wanted because there were no rules. Rules existed in order to maintain order, to maintain peace. What would this world be without rules?

And so ended her little speech in her mind, the woman giving Izaya a questioning glance, which of course, went ignored as well and she grumbled, re-reading the short message over and over again. The group had no rules, and she didn't even know what would happen if she did reply to Izaya that she was a 'part of the Dollars'. He could be joking, he could be not joking.

Eh. Whichever.

_I'm a part of the dollars. _She swiftly replied, deciding that being a part in something invisible would be okay. ...At the very least, there were no rules so if she decided to get out of the group or not doing anything bad she wouldn't be attacked for it. Izaya's phone beeped soon after, and he chuckled, gaining himself a dirty look from the woman, sending her another text.

It was then when she opened the Dollars' website she did find her username displayed in the front page.

* * *

><p>"Yo. So it's already settled," Izaya called out, walking toward where Celty and Ryuugamine had showed up. The pair's attention had immediately went to Izaya and Farfalla, who was standing near the informant, phone in hand. Ryuugamine sent them an apologetic look, but Izaya quickly shrugged it off, saying how his business could be postponed. He noticed the slightly sour look on Farfalla the very moment he said so, but ignored it. She gave an acknowledging stare at Ryuugamine and Celty, before she had continued on surfing the Dollars' board. Whether he was psychic, an esper or not, it was not hard for him to realize that she was getting bored (a part of his brain had inquired on how could she be bored when he and The Infamous Headless Rider were present in her wake, yet not being bored when she lived such a boring life, and yet he quickly shot the thought down, because that was just how Usagi-chan was, and that was what made Usagi-chan so interesting in the first place), and despite him being sure that despite her obvious wariness, she was not leaving him anytime soon because of his little threat and the fact that she was actually a bit curious. It was pretty much evident in her eyes anyway. Her gestures could lie, her lips could lie, but her eyes couldn't.<p>

So what was better than giving her the Dollars' to occupy herself with for a few hours?

Besides, adding more people in the game was a fun thing to do.

"I'll go first and tell her to avoid misunderstandings," Ryuugamine had talked, and left for his room in the first floor. The Headless Rider nodded in response, and Farfalla could hear Izaya mumbling something about Ryuugamine's careful behaviors, and complimenting him about it. Placing her phone back to her pocket, she gave a nod of acknowledgement toward Celty, in which the Rider responded with her own.

"You know~ Is any one of you gonna introduce yourself to each other or am I supposed to be the one doing the thing?" Izaya's teasing tone was back, the shit eating grin seemed to never leave his face for even a second. "You guys have been glancing at each other for quite awhile now, I'm almost waiting for any one of you to confess! It's like highschool girls in love or somethin-Ow."

It was a half-hearted yelp from Orihara Izaya, one that came out the very moment Farfalla Hadiwidjaja decided to pinch his arm and twist the meat between her fingers. It wasn't even convincing in the first place, considering he still had the grin in place. "I'm not a highschool girl in love," she hissed out. Out of all things to compare her with, why must it be that? Jeez. Her attention drifted back to Celty after she had released the man who definitely hadn't even felt a single pain from her pinch, the Headless Rider looked bewildered since she obviously saw the woman whose height only reached Orihara Izaya's chin pinching the informant with a scowl-too-similar-to-a-pout on her face even when Izaya simply laughed as a response to her hissing like a cat.

"...I'm Farfalla," the woman spoke, her attention focused solely on Celty now. "We've met before."

Celty nodded at that, ignoring how Izaya's attention seemed to have spiked up quite a bit because of that simple sentence.

**I'm Celty Sturluson. **She typed up. **It's nice to meet you too. Are you a friend of Izaya?**

Curiosity killed the cat, and Celty, the Headless Rider wearing a yellow cat-shaped helmet was curious. Though she couldn't be killed and knowing such information wouldn't really kill her. She supposed that the curiosity emerged when she didn't look _that_ scared of Izaya, nor she was head-over-heels for Izaya like fangirls would be for some handsome men out there. Celty couldn't really comprehend. Indeed, Celty had noticed how Farfalla was wary and cautious around Izaya, most of the times choosing to be silent, and giving him some nasty come backs to his teasing words. She, too, noticed how Farfalla seemed to know what was going on, what kind of danger she was putting herself into by following Izaya around, but the look in her eyes made Celty realize that there was a reason behind this all. And once again, she was curious. Because other than that, she had seen Farfalla before; wasting Shizuo's time but not pissing Shizuo off because of her not being able to use vending machines properly.

With Shizuo, she didn't look like the sarcastic, slightly apathetic person she was now when she was with Izaya, but rather, it was more like a slightly awkward, embarrassed young woman. Though it was just a first impression, and first impressions could be deceiving.

"...Ah, yeah," the Butterfly had responded quite sullenly, much to her surprise. "Orihara-san came to my apartment yesterday late at night, showed off all of my personal information and kindly asked me to accompany him today. We are _the very best _of friends." While Celty had shuddered at the sarcasm dripping down her every words, Orihara had snickered and received a stomp on his foot.

"Celty-san," Farfalla called then, her ebony hues twinkling in curiosity. "Do you really not have a head?"

Silence. Uh, how should she answer this.

**Why did you ask that?**

"Kanra-" The name caught Celty's attention yet went unnoticed by Farfalla. "I mean. Um. My friend," she corrected, avoiding Izaya's gaze, "told me that The Headless Rider is scary, they don't have a head but still walks around and all that. So I guess I'm just curious. Sorry about that." It was funny how she said Kanra as a friend, and it was said almost earnestly until she remembered who Kanra was. Kanra was Izaya, and Izaya was Kanra. But it was strange as how she still saw Kanra as a good friend she really genuinely liked on the net, while with Izaya, she was wary and cautious as if something would jump on her at every second possible. Yet at the same time, it was mostlikely that the fact that Farfalla Hadiwidjaja could conjure out sarcastic, snarky, blunt responses at Orihara Izaya, was because those sort of responses were usually reserved for Kanra. And Kanra was Izaya. It was still hard to comprehend, but she still found peace in Orihara Izaya. Just for a little bit. He still scared her. Though maybe she wouldn't have minded letting him in if he showed her some good, real parts of him, considering her motto of life.

**Did you believe it? **Came Celty's question then, and Farfalla shook her head.

"I can believe it, but I don't mean to be rude. I mean. Um. You can have a head attached to you and then if I say that you don't have any head, it would be rude. But ah, if you don't have a head..." She mumbled, "I guess it's okay. I mean... It's your head. And you live with it, so I don't... particularly mind it? Ah, anyway it would be just your business anyway, so..." The bookstore clerk trailed off, scratching her chin in awkwardness.

It was after a few seconds of silence Celty had nodded, and after making sure that no one was present except for the three of them, she took off her helmet, letting the black smoke to spread. It was with amazement, fear, bewilderment, shock, and curiosity that Farfalla stared at the headless lady in front of her. So she was really headless... Yet even so, the woman didn't come off as threatening for her as she should've been, and Farfalla bowed her head in thank you, Celty placing the helmet back on.

**You're not scared?**

Again, a shook of a head. "...I don't judge a book by its' cover," Farfalla mumbled then, smiling a little bit. "So it's okay."

This time, Celty nodded in relief.

* * *

><p>"Anyway, don't you think he's taking a little too long?" Izaya spoke again, catching their attention. That was right. Ryuugamine had been inside for more than 5 minutes, and he had yet to emerge from his room. Celty had ran up to look at what was wrong, and Izaya grasped Farfalla's wrist (sigh. Again) and twirled her around before also running toward Ryuugamine's room.<p>

They would've gone in, if not for two cleaning service guys coming out of Ryuugamine's room, which sent an alarm bell inside of her that Ryuugamine wouldn't have asked for a cleaning service, considering the van had been present when they arrived _and_ Ryuugamine was with them until around 5-7 minutes ago. 'Bad people', her brain informed her, and while Izaya had stopped Celty from chasing after them, she muttered a quick 'excuse me' and stepped into the room, kneeling down to hold Ryuugamine who was kneeling on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ryuugamine had nodded shakily, and Farfalla nodded back in return.

"I think I've seen that van before, those guys must be people from the Yagiri Pharmacy," Izaya's voice caught her attention, and she looked up at him from the position she was in, kneeling right beside Ryuugamine. "The economy is tight recently. Another company is gonna merge them together and make them as a puppet company," he said matter of factly, and Ryuugamine had begun to mutter, before he stood up all of a sudden, opening his phone and laptop as quickly as he could.

Farfalla stood up slowly, wondering what was wrong. The boy's eyes had flashed in that look that told her he had found something, he had figured something out and she didn't know why, but from the look she saw on Izaya's face, she could only guess that the informant knew what was happening. Both Celty and Izaya had stepped in the room as well, and while Izaya looked amused, Celty seemed to be as confused as Farfalla was, because what Ryuugamine had opened on his laptop was the Dollars' website, the one she had been surfing on a few minutes ago.

"I beg you two," Ryuugamine spoke then, bowing to Izaya and Celty, "please help me for a bit. ...The pieces are all in my hands."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Izaya had laughed, his hand clamping roughly on Celty's shoulder and Farfalla's eyes had widened, shuddering and inhaling sharply when she saw the look on Izaya's face. It was no longer the shit eating grin he used regularly. No, no, his lips had curled up even more in an evil grin, the look in his maroon eyes rendering the young woman in blue jacket speechless. If Izaya made her wary before, then _this_ Izaya was something she should be afraid of. "I guessed it right," the man said between his laughter. "You're the creator of the Dollars."

_Eh?!_

Her gaze snapped back toward Ryuugamine, who hadn't lost the will, the determination in his eyes, and Farfalla's mind wandered back to the story she had heard in her childhood. A group, a gang, made by a highschool student with no rules. It was almost funny how similar the story was with Ryuugamine's current condition. She sent a wary glance toward Izaya, and he returned it with a slight glance of his own, the trademark smirk now in place rather than the previous scary look, before focusing back on Ryuugamine, which was of more importance at this very moment.

Throughout Ryuugamine's explanations, she listened and even though she had few comments and opinions, she never voiced it aloud. Since hey, it was none of her business. Even though she was part of the Dollars now, she was new and she knew next to nothing. So listening she did, being patient and curious at the same time.

She had the suspicion Izaya would drag her to the meeting place today, considering how there would be a first Dollars meeting. Tonight.

* * *

><p>"You don't look that good, Farfalla-chan~" Izaya snickered as the young woman beside him simply sighed, leaning on the wall just like he was. They were in the meeting place now, Orihara Izaya choosing to simply stay put over there and wait for the 'show' to begin. Celty was already on the rooftop, waiting for her 'head' to show up. Farfalla? Well, she was dragged here, of course, now leaning on the wall and sipping on her bubble milk tea he had bought for her a few moments ago. Thank God Orihara Izaya still held his respects for women (though maybe not much? She didn't know and nor she wanted to judge) and bought her some food before, and now the bubble milk tea. So much for wasting her time, ne? They had played the 20 questions while waiting for the meeting time, which quickly evolved into 50 questions and then 80 questions, but that was it. ...At least he didn't ask her some too personal questions. Probably it was so she wouldn't run away. But whatever. It was undeniable that she had begun to find having him near her as something neutral, much like her with most of her friends.<p>

Still, whatever.

"Can I go home now? I'm bored," she muttered, already knowing the answer to this question.

"Of course you can't~ You can't miss this first meeting, ne? You are a part of Dollars anyway, maybe you can meet more friends here! You do need to loosen up a bit more, Farfalla-chan!"

"No, thanks."

He shook his head, as if dejected and touched his chest dramatically. Rolling her eyes, she huffed. What had she gotten herself into, seriously? She wanted a peaceful life, uncontrolled by everything except for the Law. But here Orihara Izaya was, acting as if he was Farfalla's law and dragged her everywhere, making her join a friggin gang out of all things (even though it was mainly her fault to think the message was a joke and responded), and now waiting for a 'show' to happen while a highschool boy who was the creator of this gang talk to a boss of a Pharmacy who actually did experimentation on humans.

...Aah... All of these were so fucked up. She wanted to go home and sleep, dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>...I actually wrote some more than this, especially the part where Celty introduced herself to Farfalla, Farfalla realizing Mikado's the boss of Dollars and all. But noooooooooo Google Chrome just had to crash on me before I saved the whole thing and those beautifully written words disappeared and I have to write THEM ALL DOWN ALL OVER AGAIN. Obviously, I got lazy, so here you are.<strong>

**I hope it's ok.**

**Review please. I think I'll update after 2 or 3.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Butterfly**

**Summary: She simply wanted a peaceful life; quiet, without any family members bugging her about what to do with her own life. That was why she even moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as a peaceful life. Especially when you had a devil incarnation in the form of an informant himself, and a super human with immense strength on your sides. Shizuo/OC/Izaya.**

**Author's note: I'm thinking of posting a Christmas special chapter sooo give me ideas, people! I might use your idea if I like it enough! I realized I had done a few mistakes regarding the timeline, but as always, I'm too lazy to change it /lies down. /tries not to cry.**

**It's... kind of a minor thing anyway. So yeah.**

**Also I did some time skip since I don't really really feel like writing every single detail that I see happening in both the manga and anime.**

**Warning(s): Typos, grammar errors, confusing structures (maaaybe), cursing, OOC considering this fandom's characters are hell bent complicated.**

**I do not own anyone except for my little dumb OC. The Lost One's Weeping is a song by Neru, sung by Kagamine Rin.**

**Have fun reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Delapan<strong>

It happened all of a sudden. In the midst of so many people gathering around: people who she knew and people who she didn't know, various men in suits could be seen, all stiff and would glance at a single spot cautiously. It was a bit funny, how they wanted to be _undercover_ and appear not threatening as much as possible, yet here they were with suits and looks and cautious glances and just- Farfalla wanted to laugh. Where did they think they were at? In movies, maybe this sort of stupid thing would work, but even for untrained eyes, those who had been told to be cautious of strangers and surroundings since they were little children would notice: there were suspicious people here. There were civilians glancing at those men in suits in mild concern, but didn't want to bother them as that was not their business.

Yes, that was humans' nature; one even she had and tried to follow at any times possible.

She should never ever butt in in what was not her business, in what was not her concern. However, a few days in Ikebukuro and that one rule had seemingly got crossed out from her list of personal rules. Starting from her strange acquaintances with Heiwajima Shizuo, where it started from her stupid little sympathy over a guy who didn't even look all that bothered with blood streaming down his face to her thinking he was really kind and _hot. _Then to the man standing next to her, Orihara Izaya, whom had graciously visited her apartment and threatened her with her personal information, ending up with her ending up as an acquaintance for the Headless Rider, Celty Sturluson. And to top it all of, she joined a gang! An invisible one at that. Dollars, which was created by Ryuufriggingamine Mikado, the one who planned this whole meeting _and_ was actually talking to Yagiri Namie from Yagiri Pharmacy that did experimentation on humans right at this point of time.

Her safety was collapsing, bits by bits. And she was aware of that.

All because she was _interesting_. And she was interesting because she broke her damn rule of being as apathetic as possible.

Well, mainly people said she was too kind for her own good, so maybe that was it. That was the main problem. (Not that she hated herself for being _kind_, of course. At least she had logic and her own dark moods herself. She was not a saint, and she would never be one).

The clock had ticked past 11 pm, when a phone rung. Followed by another ring of a phone, and another one, and another one. The rings followed by another and another, spreading to the people around, including Izaya and Farfalla.

"...Heh," she didn't know why, but a scoff left her lips, the girl looking around in amazement at the people near her. The so, so many people, all looking at their phones. This was Ryuugamine's doing? It was amazing, in a way. Strange two people with... strange outfits looked _overly_ excited there in the middle of the crowd, and the blonde girl screamed _sugoiiiiiiiiiiiii_ at the top of her lungs Farfalla actually cringed. ...Wow, people with their voices, really.

A chuckle at her right, and the raven glanced at Orihara Izaya, his lips curled up in that same smile as always. "This is more than I expected," he stated in amusement, his eyes glued to his black phone. "This is fun, don't you think, Farfalla-chan?"

It took a second for Farfalla to answer. "..Yeah, I think so."

"See~ I told you you won't regret it! You _do_ need to socialize more, after all."

"...I'm still sticking to my argument that I wasted my day off today, and I'm tired as fuck."

"Ah, ah, language." He sounded as if he was hushing a child, and that ticked her off a bit. Only a bit. Hell, it seemed a _day_ with him and his... creepiness actually managed to make her tolerate him for about 20%. "It's the truth though," he continued on, laughing. "It's fun. This is fun."

And people-Dollars, they were all Dollars-begun to glance at certain people, certain guys, which were coincidentally from the Yagiri Pharmacy. No, it was not a coincidence. All of these were thoroughly planned; the entire thing were planned by Ryuugamine Mikado, and now these members of Dollars were following one Ryuugamine Mikado's order.

_The people who aren't looking at the text on their phones right now are our enemies. Don't attack them, simply stare at them._

They said looks could kill, and that might be true. To be stared at by someone who you did not know sent shivers down your spine. But to be stared at (gravely, at that) by many people you had zero knowledge of? It'd be so unnerving someone could probably had a panic attack.

Especially if that happened all of a sudden.

And also, all of a sudden, a horse neigh could be heard even from a far. The mythical being came down from the top of a building, riding her black bike. The red moon seemed to be an additional effect and it was dramatic, in a sense. Voices could be heard from miles away, one of a woman's, which could possibly be Celty's, screaming that she did not have a head, that she was a monster, and even when her helmet was knocked off, she had clearly stated-

That she existed.

She lived in this city.

She was _here_.

* * *

><p>"You didn't look happy, Farfalla-chan~" The said person shuffled on her feet, her grip on Celty's dropped helmet tightening. And she leaned slightly away from Izaya, uncomfortable. It was true, a frown had found its way to her face, and with her eyes narrowed, she looked pretty upset. A sigh threatened to escape her lips, yet she held it, her eyebrows furrowing together.<p>

She didn't know how to explain it; but she was not angry at Celty or anything, for exposing to the whole world that she was headless, she existed, she was here, that there was absolutely nothing wrong with not having a head. No, she was not angry at Celty.

It was a conflicting feelings, and she wasn't sure what to say.

If she had to put it into words...

"...It's sad." The words were murmured in the middle of the crowd, the numbers lessening considerably, with people escaping in fright at the presence of a truly Headless Rider. Izaya didn't say anything, seemingly staring at her with something akin to interest. But she didn't bother. Fuck with bothering about him anymore, fuck bothering about her rules anymore. They were all crossed now, and from this point on, she already knew she wasn't going to be able to escape. Not with her morals, not with her personality, not with her past, not with everything, not with the fact that this guy held everything that could define her as Farfalla Hadiwidjaja. Fuck it all, she would just go on with the flow, although cautiously and slowly. That was all she could do at this moment of time.

"...I think, it's not bad for someone to exist. That someone shouldn't be bothered or saddened by the fact that they exist; that they're here and they matter, that they're precious and that there are people out there for them. No matter what their condition is, they do exist and they matter. But Celty-san seems to be sad, she seems upset by the fact that she's here, that she exists, because she's a monster and she's headless and people are afraid of her and... I just-"

A slow intake of breath. "...I think it's just... sad."

"I don't think you should worry about that anymore, though," Orihara Izaya commented soon after, shrugging his shoulders. "I have a feeling that from this point on, she won't give much thought about her head anymore."

The memory of something that happened not even 10 minutes ago with Celty's voice resounding throughout the block, screaming _'so what of it? What of it?! What's so wrong with it?! I'm here, I'm here. I exist here!_' flew in the woman's head, and Farfalla nodded, still looking quite forlorn, but agreeing anyway. If his words were truth, then it would be good, she supposed. Ryuugamine Mikado's goal was done with too, the boy leaning on the wall not far from them, watching their interactions. Not that she cared much about it, he looked more interested in Izaya anyway.

Someone was calling Izaya's name, and she looked up to meet the sight of a guy, who was, mind you, tall (she cursed her short genes at this very moment in time, she even only reached Izaya's chin, and it pissed her off that she had to always look up to look at him in the eyes, and it made her neck feel sore), with dark-green-ish jacket and dark cap.

"Yo, Dota-chin~" There he went again, sprouting strange nicknames that she had to wonder, did he really make nicknames for almost everyone? No, probably only to those he knew would get pissed off. As said Dota-chin had murmured a sharp "stop calling me that" to Izaya. His eyes glanced at her, seemingly taking her features, looking quite startled. Wait. She thought she had heard the word Dotachin before. But... when was it? She couldn't exactly remember.

"You got a girlfriend...?" Even he seemed to be doubting that one point as he trailed off, giving Farfalla a concerned stare (honestly, she'd be concerned at whoever dated Izaya too, actually). While Farfalla had looked a little bit horrified at the thought of _dating Orihara Izaya_, Izaya laughed as if it was good humor and answered happily.

"Of course not, Dota-chin~! She's my little pet bunny!"

Wait, what.

"What?" "What?" The same question from both Farfalla and Dota-chin, with Farfalla looking almost angry, and Dota-chin in bewilderment. Izaya though, simply kept on smiling.

"I got her recently, you see. She's a bit feisty for a bunny, but I don't really mind since she's really cute when she's obedient! Been following me all day long, though probably wants to escape real bad. Do you think maybe I should put her on a leash?" She stiffened at that, though he continued on, the smile still present. "But ah, bunnies don't use leashes, huh~~ Maybe a cage, hmm? That'll do so she won't hop around all over the place, ne? What do you think, Usagi-chan?"

"That's not funny, Izaya." Dotachin stated sternly, and Izaya chuckled, shaking his head. His maroon eyes had settled on Farfalla's slightly tense form, the woman being silent, and his lips curled up even more.

_Amusing_.

"I didn't mean for it to be funny, Dotachin."

"Don't call me Dotachin. Anyway, there were so many people here before, it feels surreal..."

"This is District 23 of Tokyo, you know," Izaya commented, right when Celty came from around the corner, and Farfalla took quick strides toward the Headless Rider, giving a soft mumble of 'Celty-san', offering the woman her dropped helmet. The headless woman paused for a moment, before she took the yellow helmet in gratitude, her PDA out in a matter of seconds, the words 'thank you' displayed on the screen.

And Farfalla nodded, a soft smile back on her lips. Celty didn't seem to be that much upset anymore, and she was glad. Venting was a good thing to do to relieve stress anyway, though screaming about it in the middle of a crowd and having your helmet knocked out and discovering to the whole crowd that you did not have a head might not be the best thing to do. It was around this point of time when Izaya took notice of Celty and started talking, Farfalla simply hearing him speaking and rolled her eyes at some of his words.

Despite being scary, he could be ridiculously fun to hear. No, maybe, it was more correct to say that he was so good in talking, that it would feel good to hear him talking. If you were not the receiving end of ridiculous but sometimes deep and sometimes sharp, hurting words, that was. Celty, too, seemed to be extremely tired of his words that she simply turned away, and Izaya's attention was quickly drifted to someone else (a.k.a Ryuugamine Mikado). No, seriously, though... With his attention kept on drifting from one interesting thing to another, she'd really have to question his mentality. Was this guy seriously a sociopath or simply a man too smart for his own good?

She didn't know. She _couldn't_ analyze Orihara Izaya. She did not know him that well just yet, nor she even thought that she could know him well. He was smart, he knew when to act, he knew how to act. She could only predict what he'd do, and predictions were always 50:50. She didn't know whether her predictions would be correct or not, and it was like gambling.

One wrong turn, and it'd be game over.

"So who are you?"

The voice of Dotachin caught her attention, and she turned around, looking up. A blink was given before she quickly registered that the question was directed at her, and she quickly bowed a little, answering meekly.

"I'm Farfalla Hadiwidjaja. Nice to meet you."

Look of recognition flashed upon his features, and the woman raised her eyebrow when he seemingly hesitated, before pointing out.

"You're... the bookstore clerk? In the manga section, right?"

"...Yes..."

"Ah... I see. Yumasaki and Karisawa had been talking about you."

Ah. So that was where she'd heard Dotachin from. Erika had once specifically mentioned her friends, Saburo and Dotachin, while Walker used a more polite honorifics when he talked about the other, when they were shopping 30 copies of Dengeki Bunko, much to her confusion and bewilderment.

"Then you're... Kadota-san?"

Dotachin nodded, now smiling a little bit. "They said you're a fun person. Never thought you'd hang around with Orihara Izaya."

"...Aah..." The bookstore clerk scratched her cheek awkwardly, "He... Kinda threatened me and dragged me here..."

"Ah... I see." He didn't even _look_ surprised.

"Yeah."

Nods from both parties signaled the end of their interaction. He seemed to be a good person, Farfalla decided. Polite, too, she must say. And her eyes scanned over the area, walking toward where Ryuugamine Mikado and Izaya were seemingly chatting with each other, the information broker handing the boy's phone back to Mikado before turning around dramatically.

"I've been watching over you on the internet."

...

She left for awhile before she came back to Izaya and he already sprouted out another creepy thing from that mouth of his. Seriously, _what the hell_.

The look on Mikado was almost comical, though Izaya continued on. "I always wanted to see what kind of fool created the Dollars is like, that's all!" He chirped happily, waving. "That's all! Take care, Tanaka Taro-kun~"

...What?

"Tanaka Taro-kun?!" Farfalla exclaimed in surprise, staring in bewilderment at Izaya, who smirked back at her. Her eyes glanced back and forth between smirking Izaya and Ryuugamine Mikado who still seemed to be trying to truly comprehend Izaya's words. "Are you serious?"

"I'm super serious, Usagi-chan! Are you surprised? It's Tanaka-kun, in the flesh! Say hi!"

"Wh..."

This time, it was Ryuugamine's turn to snap his gaze to Farfalla, and he whispered. "...Usagi...san...?"

"...Um... Yes...?"

His jaw dropped considerably, cold sweat marring his face when he realized who Usagi was in real life, and quite possibly, discovering who Kanra actually was. That guy seemed to like using creepy ways to reveal himself, after all.

* * *

><p>She wondered how could things escalate so quickly when there was Orihara Izaya around.<p>

It had went from awkward bows and smiles between one Tanaka Taro and Usagi, to Celty getting stabbed by Stupid Guy she had seen the other day crouching near Heiwajima Shizuo's butt, stabbing the blond's thigh, to Celty's "head" turning out to be a presumed dead Harima Mika, Yagiri Seiji's stalker, to Izaya saying such mean things to Yagiri Seiji about how _'that head of yours doesn't deserve any love at all'_ and laughing at Seiji's face, to a mailbox being thrown Izaya's way (and him evading it), to Izaya grabbing her wrist and dragged her off while laughing, with Heiwajima Shizuo on their tail.

What the fuck.

"S-Slow down! I can't... keep up!" Farfalla voiced out, panting. It could be past twelve by now, and she was running when she was supposed to be curled up on her bed, sleeping like a log. Orihara Izaya ignored her though. He kept a firm grip on her wrist, dragging her along as the blond known as Heiwajima Shizuo was still chasing them.

He might be a good person in her eyes, but now he was so fucking scary when he kept on screaming _IIIIIZAAAAYAAAAAAAAA_ while running after Izaya (and her) like he was hungry for blood or something.

"O-oi..!" She called out again. "Izaya...! P-Please, I can't keep up!" But with Heiwajima Shizuo on their tail, who would even stop running? She expected Izaya to dump her somewhere in the middle of their running and ran away with Shizuo still chasing him like mad, but that didn't seem to be the case as when they rounded a corner, Izaya tugged her forward...

...And gave her a piggy back ride.

"Now, here we go," Izaya chuckled, still running so fast as if her weight didn't matter. In fact, he ran even faster than before, considering before he had to keep up with her rather slower pace despite her trying to keep up with his super fast pace. Farfalla had gasped, feeling the wind on her face and her hands circled on his neck, burying her face on his fur lined jacket when he jumped around, parkour at its very best.

It took quite awhile before they lost Shizuo, and Izaya had sighed in something akin to relief and amusement laced together. Craning his neck a little bit, he asked her. "Well, wasn't that fun, Farfalla-chan?"

"..."

"Farfalla-chan? You didn't faint there on my back, did you? If you did, I'd have to dump you in the middle of the street, you know~ While I'd be kind enough to deliver you back home, I don't want your drool on my jacket!"

"...Pfft."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Pff-haha... Hahaha... Hahahahahahaha!" Farfalla laughed, her face still buried within the good smell of his fur jacket, and her hands still circling on his neck. But rather than the scowl he'd expect her to probably have (since hey, he did force her to run from Heiwajima Shizuo and _then_ unceremoniously took her in a piggy back ride), it was a wide smile, followed with soft, genuine laughter.

And Izaya had stared in surprise for a moment before it morphed back to his usual expression, the maroon eyes still twinkling in amusement.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Farfalla couldn't say no, because she did enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand to be continued! Whew! Finally, First Arc is done with! The next wouldn't be the Saika Arc, considering between Yagiri Pharmacy Arc and Saika Arc, there was this timeskip for around 6 months, lmao. So yes, next would be Farfalla's interactions with the people of Ikebukuro, filling in the 6 months time gap before Saika Arc!<strong>

**If you review, can you please tell me which one you'd prefer to see Farfalla interacting with in the next chapter? Izaya or Shizuo? Simon or Tom? Masaomi or Mikado? Celty or Anri? Also don't forget about the ideas for the Christmas/New Years special chapter ideas! Thankies!**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Butterfly**

**Summary: She simply wanted a peaceful life; quiet, without any family members bugging her about what to do with her own life. That was why she even moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as a peaceful life. Especially when you had a devil incarnation in the form of an informant himself, and a super human with immense strength on your sides. Shizuo/OC/Izaya.**

**Author's note: Thank you for the favorites and the review. As I've stated before, this fills in the time gap between Yagiri and Saika Arcs. It will focus more on Farfalla's background, history and character. I hope I don't bore you throughout this whole thing!**

**Warning(s): Typos, grammar errors, confusing structures (maaaybe), cursing, OOC considering this fandom's characters are hell bent complicated.**

**I do not own anyone except for my little dumb OC. Kuzuryuu is an OC with the FC that blond from Mikagura School Suite, idk how to properly describe him so have it at that. If you're still having trouble in imagining Farfalla, just imagine Namie, just a LOT more shorter, also with bangs and softer look.**

**Have fun reading.  
><strong>

**(1) Chrome Dokuro (from KHR) has mist flame to create illusions and she's the vessel of a former mass murderer who helped her to discover her power**

**(2) Suteki : wonderful**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sembilan<span>**

_"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"_

_"...Yeah, I guess I did."_

The informant's lips curved up, the man sworn to be forever twenty-one spinning on his chair for a few times; stopping short before the world started spinning all around him. A single glance at the chess board, or more specifically, the knight piece clad in black he solely dubbed as the Black Butterfly, or maybe in his mind, the Black Rabbit, made him chuckle. A knight, it was obviously something Farfalla wasn't, considering how apathetic she was at times and how she didn't want to get into troubles despite her being brave enough to be in the presence of the most dangerous of Ikebukuro for a whole day. Or maybe she could be a knight, if he shaped her right, like how he wanted her to be. It would be wonderful, to have yet another follower in his wake. The role of a knight seemed to match her greatly: she could get anywhere, from the ordinary boring life or the underground life. She hopped here and there, as if she was testing the waters, and would choose the best route for her. That was something he noticed from the whole day he was with her: how she was so careful with her life decisions, if her morals were not threatened. It was not being neutral, it was being loyal to her views of life.

And if he could bend her morals and views of life to his liking...

"Wonderful," the Black Knight was still at the very corner of the board, and he was on his way on making it stand on the very middle, surrounded with everything happening in this town. "This is fun."

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, I never expect you to be a member of Dollars, Farfalla-chan!" Karisawa Erika chirped happily and carelessly, not at all bothered she literally pretty much spreading that little fact in the bookstore. Behind her, Yumasaki Walker followed suit, his own grin in place.<p>

"That is really cool, don't you think? A unique young woman... being in an underground gang! It's like a strong female main character in manga and anime! A plus point would be if you actually have magical power and is a vessel for a cunning young man with similar power!"

"You're talking about Chrome Dokuro(1), aren't you?" An amused smile from Farfalla, when the duo cheered 'correct~!' at her as usual. She had started working again as usual, the woman almost forgetting the event back then if not for the constant news and shit about the Headless Rider and stuff. And Izaya hadn't called her or anything anymore. They did chat as Usagi and Kanra, the woman feeling a bit odd but not exactly minding anything much since the awkwardness between them in the chat were close to nonexistent. Kanra was just good at doing that; making people feel at ease, that was. Probably it was because Izaya was so cunning. But now, she didn't find herself to mind. Maybe because she had grown to accept that well, Kanra's like that, Izaya's like that.

...Huh.

Anyway, it would be a right thing to say that her world had gone back to normal. She lived a normal, peaceful life, working and working and spending time on the internet, sometimes stopping by at Russian Sushi in favor of eating more delicious sushi and meeting Simon, sometimes getting dragged to the van after her shift to hear Erika and Walker gush more about specific characters, nodding a greeting at Saburo and chatting casually with Kadota, scrolling down the threads in Dollars' message board, learning rumors by rumors spread around by many people, gaining new friends on the internet and chatting with them, trying to chat more people out of suicide online...

Same old, same old.

This city was wide, filled with many people who come and go every single day, with tiny interesting things happening around that would almost always go unnoticed by people, with their urban legends, its own criminality and all things possible. Ikebukuro was a vast place, a place she soon grown accustomed into and found comfort in more than her own home country, despite how she couldn't deny that yes, she missed her own home as well.

And among all of them, she missed the people she could actually call as friends in that place.

"Ah, Farfalla-san."

A familiar soft voice broke her out of her trance as she walked back home from work, blinking in acknowledgement at the three figures in front of her. Ryuugamine Mikado, Sonohara Anri and Kida Masaomi. The three highschoolers she had met a few days after the whole Dollars' meeting uproar. Ryuugamine Mikado was still shy as ever around her, though he'd seem to had grown a bit comfortable now thanks to their civil and nice chats often done in the chatroom as both Tanaka Taro and Usagi.

"Farfalla-san, good evening."

Sonohara Anri, she had seen too the first time she had gone to Raira thanks to Izaya's blackmail, and in their second meeting had shared their introductions. Farfalla found Anri to be endearing, despite her probably being too quiet and 'weak' for her own good. But Farfalla wouldn't bother; it was her choice of living. Unless that 'choice of living' could possibly endanger both Sonohara Anri and the people around her, she'd try to talk Anri out of it. At the moment, though, she found that Anri was content, and she was, too. No need to change the peace that currently resided within them.

As for Kida Masaomi, she had been a bit baffled when they had first met, especially on how Kida had elbowed Mikado and chose to comment on how 'unfair' Mikado was to meet this wonderfully gorgeous woman who was new to town! His flirty words were a bit hard to take in, and Farfalla had to admit he was a bit uncomfortable with it (thankfully the blond realized this as well, as his flirting level had gone down from level 10 to level 8 mostly, out of respect to his elders). But Kida was an amusing child, and she would always smirk in amusement whenever his flirting attempts at the women nearby always ended up sour.

"Ah, Farfalla-chan! What a nice time to meet you today! Ah, even with the evening sunlight, you still look as gorgeous as ever! _Suteki_ (2)! This is bad, my body can't take it!"

See, things like that.

Rolling her eyes, she poked Kida on the ribs. "And you still look as ridiculous as usual with your failed attempt on flirting, Kida."

"No! Don't say that, Farfalla-chan! My fragile shounen heart couldn't take it!" He had dramatically clutched his chest, but the twinkling amusement in his eyes clearly told Farfalla that yep, he knew these flirting attempts won't work but enjoyed it anyway. Soon enough his gaze drifted to Anri, and he exclaimed. "Don't worry, though, Anri-chan! You and your ero-ero-ness would always be my favorite! Nothing can beat Anri-chan's cuteness and... _ero!_"

"Stop with the _ero_, Masaomi," Mikado had called out exasperatedly, sighing; while the subject of Kida's current affection was blushing lightly, her head bowed down.

Chuckling, she bid goodbye to the group, and continued on her merry way to home.

And by that, she did not mean getting robbed.

Granted, she had been a bit careless, and was having quite a day dream as she walked home but she couldn't help it! The walk home was boring as shit and she could feel herself yawning despite it being only 5 or 6 pm at best. But that didn't mean that she was asking to get her bag taken away from her, damn it! That thing had everything important inside of it: ranging from her wallet, her apartment key to the empty lunchbox of hers! And of course, rather than screaming at the top of her lungs, the only sound that escaped her were grunt and gasp of surprise, before she turned to dash after the thief who was (damn it) faster than her. The place was not entirely deserted, and some people were watching (they were only watching, _damn it!_ Did nobody have the will to help a person in need?!). And so, she finally screamed out.

"Somebody help me! God damn it, that person stole my bag!"

In that person's haste, he had bumped to another person, stumbling on his feet, cursing before he tried to get away again. Farfalla now tried to make herself run faster, shouting. "Give me back my bag!"

The person who the thief had bumped to seemed to react at that, considering how he grabbed the thief by the scruff of his shirt, his eyes covered with the blue sunglasses glaring at the gulping thief before he threw the man to the side. The man had landed graciously on the wall and slipped back down to the ground, unconscious either because of the impact or because of the shock.

When the savior's still angry gaze met hers was when she registered that it was Heiwajima Shizuo who the thief had bumped to.

And much to her fear, his anger didn't subside at all. In fact, his gaze seemed to darken even more and- Oh look, he was stomping toward her now!

Caught by surprise, she stepped back a bit by instinct, for her head had screamed _danger danger danger danger danger_ at her when Heiwajima got closer and closer to her and when they were only a few meters apart, he growled out. "You."

"Y-Yes?"

Oh, no, had she done something to make him angry?

"You were with Izaya the other day."

And the memory of her dragged by Izaya while he was running away from Shizuo came back to her mind, and she had the urge to curse the informant out loud to the sky. But the curses was caught in her throat, for all she could stammer out was a small 'yes' and started to sweat considerably when his lips curved up in a scary smirk, his eyes still wide in anger.

"Oh, so you really are with Izaya, huh? You tried to be on my 'good side' so you can give information to Izaya, huh?! Those words you said to me before were all because Izaya told you, huuuh?!"

Wait, what?

"What?! No!" She quickly defended herself, feeling slightly offended that he thought of her that badly. But given on _who_ she was associated with that day, maybe it was justifiable for Shizuo to be angry. But still! "I didn't know him until a day before that day! A day before... well, you know!" Panic still surged within her very being, and she found herself stomping her feet childishly on the ground, now a bit upset. Ugh, she didn't want trouble, okay? "Look, I get that you don't like him. I've seen you fighting with him beforehand, okay? But I- I don't know, I didn't know him and I certainly didn't expect him to come at me and... and told me to do stuff! Don't look at me like that, he didn't tell me to approach you. I know _you_ before him."

"He- He just approached me, okay? What do you expect me to do when he barged into my place, blackmailed me into following him around for the whole day because he knew everything about my personal life?! You can't expect me to call a police, there was no real evidence I could use and I would only humiliate myself!"

He had fallen silent at that, but Farfalla now on the verge of frustration, continued on.

"Look, I don't want to get involved with him, but he dragged me. He dragged me around the whole day. If you want to know more about him so you can have something to blame him or something, then _I don't know_. We played the 20 questions game, but I don't know if he answered them honestly or not. Probably not, anyway. So I just- _I don't know_. I'm sorry for being in the way when you chased him around that night, but that itself was because he wouldn't let me go."

And silence, which soon broken by a gruff sigh from the man clad in bartender suit, him rubbing the back of his head in something akin to frustration and feeling of awkwardness, messing his hair even more.

"Sorry." Was the gruff response, and despite how clipped and short it was, Farfalla wouldn't bother.

Nodding, she answered. "It's okay. I understand why you'd be angry."

More awkward time ensued, now that they had no real topic to talk about. Luckily, this time was broken as a man with... dreadlocks hair stepped in, calling Shizuo. "Yo, Shizuo, you okay there?"

The both of their attentions had drifted to the man who raised his eyebrows at them. "Who is she? Your friend?"

Shizuo muttered a 'yeah', hands stuffed in his pockets nonchalantly before he paused, glancing back at her with something she could recognize as realization. "...I don't know your name."

The man with dreadlocks had deadpanned at them, while Farfalla quickly regained composure of herself after mentally slapping herself for forgetting to even introduce herself throughout the whole times they had met!

"Ah, pardon me. My name is Farfalla Hadiwidjaja, it is nice to meet you, Heiwajima-san. Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner." And she outstretched her hand for a shake, something that she'd often do in her home country. But Shizuo didn't take the hand, simply staring at it and grunting, looking away. She frowned at that, but decided that maybe it wasn't the Japanese customs? She _did_ introduce herself to Celty and Mikado by bowing only...

"Uh, miss Hadiwi...?"

"You can just call me Farfalla."

"Ah, yes, Farfalla-san, then," the dreadlocks man spoke. "My name is Tanaka Tom. Isn't that your bag lying over there?" And his finger was pointing at the _still_ unconscious man, her bag still clutched in his hands and she quickly remembered that yes, she hadn't retrieved her bag just yet! Thanking the man, she rushed over to take her bag away, huffing at the unconscious thief before walking back to where Shizuo and Tom were still standing, watching her.

"Thank you," she bowed at Tom, which was answered with a wave of his hand, a smile and another answer of 'no big deal'.

Bowing once more, she dismissed herself and turned around, walking home.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this, Heiwajima-san."<p>

Farfalla had muttered, her hands holding her bag nervously as she stepped beside the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro, walking alongside him... to her home. Shizuo had grunted out a 'don't worry about it' before he chose to keep quiet afterwards, keeping his long strides while Farfalla matched his own with her fast walking. It was because of Tom, who suggested for him to walk her home because of the previous bag-snatching incident, that Shizuo was now walking her home. Well, at least Shizuo didn't seem to be reluctant (granted he was told by the person who would sign his paycheck, as through the way Farfalla had innocently asked why he wasn't working at this kind of hour now that bars would be open by now, he had shortly explained that he had long been fired from the job as a bartender and that was it. He didn't seem to want to give more details, especially as to _why_ he'd keep on wearing the bartender uniform, so she kept quiet and simply nodded as a confirmation.) so Farfalla didn't really mind a companion.

Another minute of walking in slightly awkward silence, both of them not exactly the person who would strike up lots of conversation.

"You..." Shizuo mumbled out, catching her attention. "Back then, you said I'm nice."

A blink before Farfalla could remember when she said it. "Ah... I believe I did."

"Why?"

His gaze was settled on her now that they had stopped walking, the girl muttering about how the apartment in front of them was the building where she lived in. Farfalla's eyes searched for his, finding those mocha colored hues behind the blue tint of his sunglasses. And rubbing her cheek awkwardly, she responded.

"Well... You _are_ nice. You washed and returned my handkerchief, even if you don't have to. You helped me with the vending machine thing, and now you helped me to get my bag back. You do that even when you don't have to, even when other people would only stare and not do anything to help me. I think that's really kind of you, Heiwajima-san. So yeah."

Silence.

"...Are you not afraid of me?"

"Huh?"

"Me. Are you not afraid?"

His gaze was focused solely on her, and she knew, she just knew he was trying to see the sincerity, whether she was lying through her teeth or not and she quickly reflected upon herself, trying to find an answer. Was she afraid of Heiwajima Shizuo?

"Yes," the answer came in a breathless whisper, and it was a bit sad to see how something seemed to crumble in those semi-hidden eyes of his, how his shoulders had sagged lightly. Was he expecting a different answer? "Your strength is something... that I am not familiar with, Heiwajima-san. I find it scary when you are angry and glaring at everything nearby, I find it scary when you throw a vending machine or throw someone up to the air. It's just scary, and it's normal for people to be scared of something they are not accustomed to."

He looked like he was ready to stop her from speaking, but she broke him from it.

"But it's okay."

His eyebrows were furrowed now, seemingly wondering what she meant by 'okay', before she continued.

"Heiwajima-san may be scary, but you're kind, too. Everyone are scary and a bit illogical when they're angry, anyway; so it's okay. That strength... I don't hate it, Heiwajima-san. I don't know exactly how you can have that sort of strength, and it was none of my business but-

It's okay, really. To have that strength. And to be angry. I think that everyone can be strong if they want to anyway, and everyone can be angry all they want anyway. I... I've heard rumors about the Monster of Ikebukuro, Strongest Man and all that... But um, Heiwajima-san is not a monster. You're just angry and then you have your strength but... Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I'm rambling."

She bowed down after that, hastily now that she had noticed how... eerily silent Shizuo had became.

"...It's okay?"

"Huh?"

"So you think it's okay? For me to have this strength?"

"H-huh? Yeah, of course. Of course it's okay." She frowned. "Why would anyone blame you for having a strength? No one should blame anyone for what they have. It's stupid. I think it's okay, really."

And she gazed at him again, though the man now had looked away, seemingly in a deep thought before he straightened up with a short '...oh well' and walked away.

Farfalla was Farfalla, and she did a thing she always did whenever she tried to comfort her online friends (despite her not entirely knowing whether Shizuo was upset or not): that was to remind them the important thing in her speech, and called out even when he walked away.

"It's okay, Heiwajima-san! You're not a monster!"

And he had stopped, turned around and staring at her again for a few moment.

"Thanks."

And she thought she'd seen him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, that's all for now, I guess? Next up preview for the arc since this chapter is short and I feel bad!<strong>

_**"Farfalla-chan, you need to cheer up!"**_

_**"Kuzu was the only one I had."**_

_**"I don't want to fall in love. I don't want to get hurt."**_

_**"Now, then. It's time to start the game, hm? I'll drag you down, Usagi-chan."**_

_**"You- What the hell are you doing?!"**_

_**"...Help..."**_

**lmao those are basically the main words aka very short summary of the current arc. Idk how long this arc would be, but probably only around 4-5 chapters at best before we can go to Saika arc! Also, I'm still wondering which one you'd like Farfalla to end up with so maybe you can give me the suggestions through review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
